The Love of A Dragon
by alicehatter239
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless...have feelings for each other? What happened there? Join Hiccup and Toothless as they struggle with being together in the town of Berk and even meet a few new people. An adorable romance between Hiccup and Toothless. Female!Toothless
1. Hardly Realization

**The Love of a Dragon**

**Chapter One: Hardly Realization**

**Hiccup POV**

"For the love of Thor, why is this so weird?" I asked out loud. I was in Gobber's work place doing my job. I had been going on all day about something I found out about Toothless. I had finally learned how to understand Dragonese, although I couldn't speak it. I could only understand it. Just like Toothless understands English, but doesn't speak it.

So, I learned how to understand it, and one of the first things Toothless told me is that…well…Toothless is a girl. I have no clue how I didn't know that. I could have sworn _she _was a _he._ But ever since then, I've been finding it a little awkward around her. It was only a week ago though. This was the first time I had actually brought it up to Gobber. Earlier in the day I had muttered about it, and people looked at me funny but I ignored them. Gobber was the one person I could actually talk about things like this to. Toothless was the other exception but when it privately involved her, I had to go to Gobber. For some reason he has a soft spot for me.

"Well, you see lad, I think yer findin' it awkward because all this time you thought Toothless was a boy. She would nuzzle you, mess around, and even lick you. When you thought she was a male, it just seemed like…well, best friend kind of behavior. But now that you know Toothless is a girl, it makes it weird. But only because now when she nuzzles you or licks you, you might see it or think of it as 'more than a friend' behavior. Like Toothless has developed a stronger feelin' for you than mere friendship." Gobber explained. I thought about it.

"I think you're right." I said, blushing. "I guess it's possible for a dragon to feel that way for their trainer. Especially Toothless. She's always been ultra sensitive. But I don't think the trainer would feel that way about their dragon. I mean, I love Toothless, but not like that. And I don't even think Toothless loves _me_ that way. I don't even have two legs. Stupid prosthetic." I muttered. I reached down to scratch it. It had been about nine months since me and Toothless defeated the Red Death (Also known as the Green Death) and I had lost my foot at the end of the battle when the dragon burst into flames and its tail hit me and Toothless, causing me to go unconscious. I remember how devastated I was when I found out about my foot almost the second I woke up. I had gotten used to it by now. I was able to run about as fast as the others. It didn't hurt anymore. Sure, it itched from time to time and got sore if I was on it for an unusually long amount of time. But everybody's feet do that.

"That's not true, lad. Just because you've got a prosthetic doesn't mean girls aren't going to like you. Let alone dragon girl." He laughed. "You're keeping all that….raw vikingness contained. Sound familiar?" I smiled. _'Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game here…keeping all this raw vikingness contained! There will be consequences!' _I had said on the night I shot down Toothless.

"Well you were playing a dangerous game!' I said.

"I took my chances. And I survived." He said.

"Yeah, but look at where I am now, eh? I defeated the dragon, became best friends with a Night Fury, and brought peace between dragons and Vikings." I exaggerated that last thing.

"Yes, but…"  
"_And_ I helped you find the Boneknapper!" I pointed out. "And that was not easy. Then again none of the other stuff was."

"Fine." He said.

"HA!" I shouted. Unfortunately, I had a red hot metal bar between some pliers in my hands and I accidentally dropped it. It crashed onto my real foot and it was so hot, that it burned the top of my foot right through my boot. The boot caught on fire. "ODIN!" I screamed. I started flailing my foot around in the air and the boot finally flew off. It crashed to the wall, while I fell backwards and crashed into the wall of weapons.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. He grabbed a bucket of water that he always kept spare in case something happened. He dumped the bucket of water on the boot and the fire was put out. I looked down at my foot; a big red spot covered it. Oh well, it burned, but at least it wouldn't have to get cut off like my other one. I would just put some water and a bandage on it.

"Sorry, Gobber." I said. I pulled myself up.

"Well, you don't want two prosthetics do you?" He said. He went over and got a small cloth from a drawer and got it wet. "Here you go. Tie that around the burn and leave it on there for about forty-eight hours. Wet it when it starts to dry out again."

"Hey, can I get this fixed?" I heard someone say as I was finishing tying the cloth around my foot. I looked up and saw Astrid coming into the shop. She saw me and automatically worried. "Oh, um…everything okay?" she asked.

"Just great…" I mumbled. She set down her axe and rushed over to me.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Okay! I was only trying to help." She glared. I softened.

"Sorry. I'm just a little upset with today." I said. She smiled.

"It's good." She punched my arm. I'm so glad that it wasn't weird between us. I'm just happy we could still be friends. Me and Astrid had been together for about a month, the point in which Toothless grew just a little grumpy. She likes Astrid and all, but she was pretty upset when we were dating, mostly because Astrid had me more than Toothless did. Like when Astrid would kiss me goodnight outside my house right in front of Toothless. I swear I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"So can you get this fixed for me?" she asked.

"Sure. Give it here." I said. She handed me the axe. It wasn't that hard for me to lift. I was stronger now, although my skinny figure hadn't changed one bit. But I don't think I could see myself as a big buff guy. At least I'm not fat.

"Thanks. Back by tomorrow?" she smiled.

"You can count on that." I said. And with that, she walked out of the shop. "Shouldn't be too hard." I said to myself. Just a broken handle. I can just replace it.

When night came, I was about ready to fall asleep standing up. I was at work longer than usual.

"All right, lad. You can go home. I've kept you here long enough. Night." Gobber said. I dragged my feet walking out of the shop. About to fall asleep right then and there, I smiled when I saw Toothless walking towards me. Thank the gods.

**Toothless POV**

'There you are!' I thought. Hiccup had been gone long enough. I saw him trudging out of the shop, fighting to stay awake. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I rushed towards him just in time to catch him as he stumbled to the side. I put my neck under his arm. We started walking, but while we were, I noticed his good foot didn't have a boot on it anymore. A bandage covered a big part of it. I looked up at him with worried eyes. When he noticed me, he yawned.

"It's okay, girl. I just dropped something on it. It'll be better in two days. No big deal." He said. It kind of was a big deal to me. I freaked out about every little injury he got. It just meant he was getting closer and closer to killing himself everyday. One time he got a paper cut and I dragged him to the medicine man. _He's bleeding, he's bleeding. Oh my gods he's bleeding._ I had thought when I saw it. I still felt really embarrassed about it to this day.

When I was just about dragging Hiccup, I used my tail to pick him up and set him on my back. His head rested on my neck, and his arms wrapped around it. I purred quietly.

_At least he knows I'm a girl,_ I thought. I couldn't stand being called a male anymore. I could hear Hiccup's heavy breathing and knew that he had fallen asleep. I wasn't aloud inside his house at night, I had to sleep outside, but I waltzed right in anyway. Stoick was sitting by the fire, and when he saw me he stood.

"Outside, Night Fury." He demanded. I used my tail to gently pat Hiccup to show him that he was asleep.

"Oh. Go on up then. But one night only." He said. He faced the fire again, but then turned around. "Thank you." I nodded.

When I took Hiccup up the stairs I once again had to use my tail to keep him form falling off. I nudged open the door and brought him to his bed. He gently rolled off my back and onto the bed. I lifted the covers up over him after I got his prosthetic off. I learned how to do that with my teeth without hurting him. When he got under the covers, I saw his eyes flutter open a little.

He saw me, and smiled again. Oh, I loved that smile of his. He reached out his arm and I went over and put my head under it. He closed his eyes again.

"I love you Hiccup." I said.

"Love you too Toothless." He breathed.

My heart leaped. Even though he only meant it in a friend kind of way, I couldn't help but imagine that he meant it as more.

**Hiccup POV**

"Oh, Toothless." I muttered. I heard the dragons intake of breath, and shouted, "NOW!" Toothless faced the dragon while we were still falling and shot one of her lightning hot and fast fireballs into the dragons mouth. Just in time, because her prosthetic tail fin was on fire. The dragon's mouth started smoking, and the wings started tearing up. The fire was burning it from the inside out. Toothless and I were pushed up past it by the force of it falling.

The dragon hit the ground and exploded into a mountain of flames. Me and Toothless were flying up it, just barely ahead of the flames. I tried to change the position of the tail fin, but when nothing happened I looked behind me and saw that it had completely burned and it fell off. The flames were gaining on us. I looked back to the front.

"No…NO!" I yelled as we tried to stop from crashing into the dragon's giant spiked tail. We failed in trying to stop, and hit it with full force.

Pain, in my left foot. Cracking bones, tearing skin. Dislocation. Then, scaly wings wrapping around my body, encasing my in a fireproof shield.

And we plummeted into the flames.

**Still Hiccup POV**

"NO!" I sat up in bed screaming. Toothless's head jerked out from underneath my arm. She whined.

"Oh gods…what in the name of Thor was that?" I gasped. I was sweating and could hardly breathe.

"What happened? Hiccup? Is something wrong?" Toothless worried.

"Just…just a nightmare." I said, giving a nervous laugh.

"About?" Toothless pried.

"About the Green Death. When its tail hit us." I said. I saw Toothless's eyes narrow. Gods, she was the one who had saved me. I assumed that I had somehow miraculously survived the fall. No one had told me it was her who saved me. I started scratching underneath her chin and she purred. Finally I just jumped at her (still in the bed) and put my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Gods Toothless. Thank you." I said.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"For saving me. I swear if I had known it was you who saved me I would've thanked you as soon as I woke up." I said.

"Hiccup, you don't need to thank me. Besides, I could hardly understand English then. It wouldn't have mattered if you had thanked me or not. You living is the only thing that will ever matter to me." She said. I felt my face flush a dark red, and she used her front paws to hug me back. "And I suppose I should be the one thanking you." She added. I looked up at her big green and black eyes. "First, you shoot me down and take away my ability to fly." I winced. "Then, you free me and give flying back to me. You became my best friend, and my rider. The first person to ever befriend a dragon, a Night Fury. You taught me to love." I knew she only meant it in the way I love her. But there was just something in her eyes when she said it…

"Hiccup!" My father yelled. I sighed, pulling away from Toothless.

"What Dad?" I shouted back.

"Everything all right? I knew you were awake, so shouldn't you be heading on over to Gobber's by now?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Thanks for telling me!" I said. "I guess I slept in longer than usual. Not by much though." I mumbled to myself. "Ugh, where's my prosthetic?"

"Oh, here you go. I took it off for you last night." Toothless said. She pulled it out from under the bed where it had apparently fallen.

"Thanks." I said. I put it on, and twisted it around to get the feel of it. It always felt a little weird when I put it on. But it went away after a minute. I don't really limp at all when it's on. I can walk pretty much normal. I did make a few tweaks to it though. Like I said I would before. I made it a little taller so I wouldn't limp so badly, because it was a little short when I first had it.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"C'mon bud!" I yelled. Toothless came charging down the stairs and ran straight under my legs, picking me up onto her back unstably. "Hey! Toothless!" I laughed, trying to steady myself as we burst out the door. "C'mon! Calm down! Seriously!" she slowed down, and finally started moving at a slow trot. "Thank you. I was about to throw up." She laughed.

"Hiccup! Yer late!" Gobber yelled.

"I know!" I said.

"Well then, get yer bony butt in here and get to work!" I walked over with Toothless. "Ya can't bring that beast in here, she's too big."

"I know, I know. Toothless buddy, you're going to have to stay outside." I said.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." She growled.

"Well, I don't enjoy going to work every day and all day, but we cant all enjoy everything can we?" I chuckled. And with that, I walked into the shop. Not five minutes after I walked in, I looked out the window and saw Astrid playing with Toothless.

"Oh, her axe…" I said. I couldn't remember where I had put it.

"Gobber, you have any idea where Astrid's axe is?" I asked.

"Uh, you mean the one hangin' on the wall right there?" he pointed.

"Well, why did you put it up there?" I asked annoyingly.

"I didn't. You did." He said.

"Wow, I must have been more tired than I thought last night." I said. I took the axe off the wall just as Astrid walked in.

"Hiccup? Can I get my axe back?" she asked. I came into her view from the other room.

"Yeah, here you go." I handed her the axe.

"Thanks. Hey… Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and I are going flying later. You wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure! Wait, why isn't Tuffnut coming? Oh gods, what did Ruff do to him this time?" I said. I wasn't kidding. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were constantly trying to kill each other.

"She didn't do anything this time, surprisingly. He's just out with the flu or something. His dragon was sick and I guess if a dragon is sick then the trainer can catch it." She explained. "So, I'll drop by here when we are going, okay?"

"All right. I'll be here." I said. "See ya."

"Bye." She waved.

"Hey, Gobber?" I asked.

"You can go." He said.

"Wait. How did you know what I was gonna ask?"

"You might think you're off in your own little world with Astrid, but you're not the only ones here."

"Hey, you know I don't like her that way anymore."

"No, I know. You like someone else." Then, so quietly I could hardly hear it, he said, "Or some_thing _else."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

The day passed by slow. I couldn't stop thinking about what Gobber said. What does he mean, "Something"? It makes no sense! Why wouldn't I like "Someone"? I mean, their people. Not animals, not dragons…

Oh gods.

Toothless.

He thinks I love Toothless! Toothless doesn't count as a some_one_, she's a some_thing._ I can't believe he would say that! I love Toothless, but not like that!

"GOBBER!" I yelled. I marched into the room he was in.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Why…I mean-back there…what did you...Why would you even suggest that?" I said. My face was red with embarrassment.

"Well, I see how you act around Toothless! _You_ might not even know it yet, but I think yer developing a little crush on yer dragon. As weird as it may be, I think it's true."

"But I don't love Toothless like that!"

"Like I said. You may not even know it yet."

I thought about that.

On one hand, I love Toothless. But not that way. Even if I may not know it. On the other hand, what if Toothless really does love me that way? I mean, she did say that I was the one who taught her how to love…

No. She just meant it as a friend.

Oh, well. I'm not going to let that get to me right now. I'm going flying with Toothless, and that's all that matters. Well, I'm going flying with people other than Toothless also…not that I wouldn't mind flying alone with her.

I do that all the time.

Because she's my dragon.

And I love her.

But not that way.

_SHUT UP!_ I thought. Gods, this is so annoying! Lets just go wait for Astrid outside.

"Gobber, I'm gonna go wait for Astrid outside. Bye." I said.

"Uh-huh. You go do that lad." He replied.

I walked outside and the first thing that happened was that Toothless attacked me and knocked me to the ground.

"Toothless! Ah! Wait! N-No!" I laughed. She licked my face billions of times.

_See, this isn't so bad now is it?_

_Not really…_

Oh gods.

What did I just say?

**Gobber POV**

Love is…enchanting, in its own way. If you're a young adult male, falling in love with a young adult female, then you act clumsy and stupid around her. And you think nothing in the whole world is more important than her. You would do anything for her.

If you're a young adult female, falling in love with a young adult male, then you're shy, and nervous. You get encouragement from your friend to even say "Hi" to him. You blush, and giggle when he messes up, because you find it cute. You buy presents, kiss him…if you get the chance. And you cry when he doesn't show up for one of your dates.

Now, if you're a teen boy, who is maybe, just maybe, falling in love with a female Night Fury dragon…then it's bound to be awkward.

And confusing.

And scary.

So good luck if you're that specific teen boy.

Namely, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

**Chapter 2: It Could Happen. Right?**

**Hiccup POV**

"Look out!" Fishlegs Ingerman yelled.

"Odin!" I screamed. I veered to the left. I hadn't noticed the gigantic stone archway I was about to run into. We barely skimmed past it.

"Gods, stupid! Look where you're going!" Astrid said.

"Sorry!" I shouted. Toothless smacked me with her ear. "Well, it's getting dark out!" I protested.

"But I can see perfectly Hiccup." Toothless said.

"I'm not a dragon though. Humans don't see as well as dragons do." I said.

"Really? I didn't know that." She said honestly.

"C'mon! I knew that ever since this sack started riding me." Snotlout Jorgenson's Monstrous Nightmare Tor snorted.

"Yes, but my Hiccup isn't as…naïve as Snotlout is, so I never noticed that they had worse eyesight than us." Toothless said defiantly. I gulped. My Hiccup? She put the word "My" in there. Oh…well isn't that normal? I guess.

I had been so distracted thinking about if I could be falling in love with Toothless. I had somehow decided that I very well could be. She _is_ a very beautiful dragon. It really isn't that weird to think that I could be falling in love with her. Yes, weird enough to distract me from flying. But I still wasn't sure if I was. I was only partially thinking that I maybe could be.

"Hiccup? Are you feeling all right?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, you have been acting kind of weird lately." Toothless added.

"Oh…yeah, I feel fine. I think I'm just a little over tired." I said. I could tell from the look on Astrid's face and Toothless's eyes that they didn't really believe me.

"All right…well…" Astrid started.

"Would you like to go home? I don't mind. I'm getting tired of almost hitting stuff anyways." Toothless made the noise she does for laughing.

"Actually, yeah. We are going to go home, okay guys? Sorry." I said.

"Aw, dude! Don't leave me here with these guys! Astrid is the only decent one here!" Ruffnut complained.

"Decent? Did you just call me decent? I will have you know that I am more than decent. Face it Ruffnut, if it weren't for me, you would probably be half way to the mental facility by now!" Astrid said.

"Okay, um…we're going to let you girls sort this out. Bye!" I yelled. "Lets go bud." I patted the side of her head. When we took off towards the village, I listened to Astrid and Ruff fight about stuff that didn't even have anything to do with what they were fighting about before. I sighed.  
"Hey, Hiccup?" Toothless said.

"I'm fine so don't even ask." I grumbled.

"But, you're not. I just wanna help." She tried again.

"You can help by not helping. Other than that there is nothing you can do." I said.

"But..."

"I said leave it alone Toothless! What don't you get about that?" I snapped. I regretted it immediately. The black in her eyes narrowed and she looked away without saying anything.

"Gods, bud. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just; I've been really confused about something lately. But it's insanely private." I said.

"Well, you could have just told me that. If you said it was super private, I would have left it alone. And you're forgiven." She said.

"Good." We arrived at the village and the first thing I did was ask Spitelout where my dad was.

"He's out sailing right now. Wont be back for a while." He said. "Thanks." I replied. "You can sleep in my room tonight." I told Toothless. She happily obliged.

She bounded up the stairs in my house up to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed, not really ready to go to sleep yet.


	2. It Could Happen Right?

**Okay, so my first chapter accidentally put the first part of the second chapter in there. I didn't mean to. Soooo sorry! But here is the rest of the second chapter from where it left off. If it repeats what I already had on the first chapter then I'm sorry. Thank you! Please Review!**

I hated admitting that Gobber was right. I really hadn't known that I was falling in love with Toothless. I looked at her. She was staring off into space. She was a gorgeous dragon, I'll admit that. The green eyes, black scales, and my favorite thing about her, the big gummy smile.

"Hiccup?" she blurted.

"Oh, uh…yeah?" I shook my head.

"You okay?"

"Yep. Let's just…go to sleep."

"Um…okay." She came over and undid my prosthetic for me. I smiled.

"Thanks bud." I said. I lay down in my bed and pulled up the covers. "C'mere." She crawled over to the side of the bed and looked at me with big green eyes. I reached up and stroked the side of her head. She leaned down and put her head on my bed and I put mine on my pillow.

"Love you." She said. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should actually reply. Then I replied in the most normal way possible.

"Love you too, Toothless." I made it sound like the friend kind of way, as I have done so many times before without even trying. I just couldn't tell her.

I couldn't tell her I was in love with her.

**Toothless POV**

Something was up with Hiccup. He had told me it was insanely private but it still bugged me. I love him, but I couldn't tell him that I love him as more than a friend because he obviously only loves me that way. **(A.N. Ahh, the sweet smell of **_**NAÏVE **_**in the morning! Could they be any more clueless? Back to the story…)** It hurts to love someone like that knowing they don't love you the way you want them to.

So tonight was just weird. I found Hiccup staring at me, a smile creeping onto his face. I wondered what in Odin's name he could be thinking about.

"C'mere." He said when he laid back down. I walked over and he reached up and stroked the side of my head. I started purring, too quietly for him to hear, and put my head on his bed while he put his on his pillow.

"Love you." I risked saying. He was quiet for a minute. _Oh gods I shouldn't have said that! Wait, why is this so weird now? I've been saying that ever since I learned how to understand English. Even before then in my own language! _I thought.

"Love you too, Toothless." He finally said. He closed his eyes and I nuzzled my nose under his arm so it would be draping over my neck. His thumb moved back and forth playing with a small scale that was sticking up a little. I closed my eyes too. Pretty soon his thumb was still and his breathing was slow and steady. I was just about to fall asleep when-

"Night Fury!" Stoick hissed, not loud enough to wake up Hiccup. "I said one night only!" I didn't do anything. I just stared at him. When he realized I wasn't leaving, he sighed. Then he glanced at Hiccup and his brow furrowed. "Can I just tell you something out here?" he asked. I pulled my head out from underneath Hiccup's arm. Once we were in the hallway, he spoke in his normal voice. "I suppose you can sleep in there from now on. You haven't done any harm yet. Usually Hiccup is tossing and turning from nightmares, but when you're in there with him, he sleeps better. I don't know what it is, it just happens. So go ahead and stay in there." I gave him my gummy smile and he chuckled. After that he patted me on the head and I went back to Hiccup's room.

Already he was tossing and turning and murmuring in his sleep. Saying something like, "It's not possible…not possible…" I cocked my head. When he started sweating and looking like he was about to scream, I went over and put my snout on his cheek. He immediately calmed down.

"Tooth…Toothless…" he choked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I said softly. His face softened and his breathing went back to normal. I put my head back where it was before but made sure my snout was still in contact with his hand.

I didn't think about anything but this:

Maybe Hiccup will return my feelings for him.

It could happen. Right?

**Still Toothless POV**

It felt weird to wake up in the middle of the night. I never did that. And the minute I wake up I'm able to see perfectly. Even in the dark. But I couldn't see. I could faintly make out the outlines of things in the room. Only…I was sprawled out on the floor.

What the heck?

I pushed myself up, but stopped short when I realized I was on my back. I only slept on my stomach. And the floor felt different then the way it usually did. It felt weird to move, like I had a different body. I looked down and was shocked by what I (just barely) saw.

I had human legs, and feet, and hands and arms. But I was…naked.

"What in the name of Thor?" I whispered. I gasped. I could actually speak English. I got up and started to walk. I could walk perfectly. It felt weird, but I could still walk. Then I remembered, I still had no clothes on. I knew it wasn't good for one human to see another human without clothes on. I stumbled around in the dark until I found the place where Hiccup kept his clothes. I found a shirt and I struggled to figure out which holes my head and arms went in. Finally I got that, and put on the pants.

I looked at Hiccup, who was just a lump under the covers. I started to walk over to him but then tripped over something on the ground that I, once again, couldn't see. I landed with a thud hitting my head and winced. I looked over at Hiccup to make sure he didn't wake up. He moved under the covers and I froze right where I was on the floor. I didn't move at all. The last thing he would like to find is a girl in his room with Toothless missing. He continued to move, and then after a while, was completely still, except for his breathing. I let out the breathe I was holding.

I got myself up and resumed walking to the bed. When I reached it, I felt around with my new hands and tried to find where Hiccup's legs were. When I found them, I sat down next to them at the end of the bed. I tried to find a comfortable sitting position, but everything felt weird to me in this new body. I finally settled with my legs crossed in front of me, one foot under the other legs knee. Like the way the little human children sit when being told a story or something. I was still and quiet after that.

How on earth did this happen? I didn't even know dragons were capable of doing this. It felt so strange, being a human now. My eyes were just now starting to adjust to the dark. I could still barely see, but it was better than before. I felt around with my tongue in my mouth. Soft lips instead of a scaly mouth. And my tongue wasn't forked. My teeth were not jagged and sharp, but rather smooth and square. I wasn't able to pop them in and out anymore, which greatly irritated me. That means I can't do my smile anymore. But I can probably still smile. I lifted up the corners of my mouth and parted my lips, pressing my teeth together like I had seen Hiccup do so many times.

I guess that's what a human smile actually feels like. I wondered how I looked. Was I pretty? What will Hiccup think of me? No, what will Hiccup think of _this_ in general? So many questions popped into my head at once that I got dizzy.

After I calmed down a bit, I started to fall asleep just sitting there.

Pretty soon I did.

**Hiccup POV **

As soon as I woke up, I felt the need to stretch. I tensed up my muscles and did just that. But I wished I hadn't done it. A shearing pain went up my leg and cramped it. I sat straight up and resisted the urge to scream my head off. I grabbed my leg and started hyper venalating. After scrunching up my face a few times and gasping, I laid back down when the pain was only dull. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That wasn't even the leg with the prosthetic! But then I realized something.

My breathing stopped.

My eyes shot open.

I sat up again.

At the foot of my bed was a girl. She was staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. That didn't stop me from freaking out.

"Holy Mother of Thor!" I yelled. I fell out of my bed. The girl crawled across it. She was in _my_ clothes. When she got out of the bed and got closer to me, I used my good leg to scoot farther away from her until I was up against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I said. She cocked her head.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not okay! I wake up and find some random girl sitting on my bed wearing my clothes…wait. How do you even know my name?" I asked suspiciously. She sighed and walked up closer to me. When she put her face right in front of mine, so close I could feel her breathing, I tried to scoot farther away but I couldn't. She held up the backs of her hands to me.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me you don't know who I am." She said. I gave up trying to get away and stared at her. Her hair was jet black, and hung loosely down a little bit past her shoulders. Her bangs hung in front of her eyes a little. I looked at her hands. They had small black things trailing in a swirly pattern on them, and then trailed up her arms disappearing under her sleeves. She was skinny. Not super skinny, but like my kind of skinny. She was curved and looked fit. But she also looked very strong. Then I saw her eyes. They were a shiny light green. They looked hard into mine. The pupils looked just a little bit bigger than most peoples, and shrunk a little every now and then. They reminded me of something…

It couldn't be.

"Toothless?" I whispered. She put down her hands and smiled.

"Yep!" she squealed. "I don't know what happened! I went to sleep a dragon, and woke up in the middle of the night a human. I had to put on some of your clothes because I woke up without any." She blushed. Her hands went up to her face and brushed her cheek. "This still feels really weird." She murmured.

"How on earth did you turn into a human?" I asked.

"I already said that I don't know. If I had known I was able to do this, I probably would have told someone. Who knows, maybe only Night Fury's can." She said. "Oh, um…here." She looked around and found my prosthetic and handed it to me.

"Uh, thanks." I said. I put it on and got up off the floor. "I don't know if I should even call you Toothless anymore. Maybe a more human name?"

"No." she said abruptly. "I'm still Toothless no matter what. Just because I'm human doesn't mean I need a different name. Toothless is the only name I've ever had, so I don't want to loose it." I smiled.

"All right. Wait, shouldn't you not be able to speak English?" I asked. She jumped up on the bed and let herself fall backwards.

"It comes easily to me. I was able to talk as soon as I woke up human." She said, staring up at the ceiling. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong, but aren't you a little weirded out by this? You seem perfectly calm."

"I am freaked out. But making a big scene isn't going to help. I would just rather go along with whatever happens. I just hope that my dad doesn't find you here. That would involve a lot of explaining." I said. "It's still early in the morning. Lets go over to Astrid's and see if she can give you some clothes so you don't have to walk around wearing mine. C'mon." I opened the door to my room and we quietly walked down the stairs.

When we reached Astrid's house, I helped Toothless climb up to the roof where the window to Astrid's room is. The she pulled me up. I opened the window and me and Toothless tumbled in. Astrid was still in her bed sleeping.

"Astrid!" I hissed. I shook her shoulder. "Astrid wake up!" She jerked away. I wasn't ready for what happened next. Without warning, she turned over and punched me straight in the face, right on the bottom of my mouth.

"Wait!" I screamed, a little too late. I stumbled backwards. Toothless was in front of me in a second. She crouched, like she was ready to attack Astrid. Astrid stayed where she was, looking confused. I put my hand to my lip and took it off when it stung. I looked at my hand. There was blood on it. So that meant my lip was bleeding. I looked up at Astrid from where I was on the floor. She stared at me in horror.

"Oh, gods Hiccup! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" she said. Toothless moved off to the side now, but still kept a watchful eye on Astrid. I got up off the floor and Astrid got out of her bed. Toothless moved back to where she was before. She crouched in front of me.

"It's all right. It was an accident, bud." I whispered to her. She looked back at me like she didn't believe me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she stood up and moved out of the way. Astrid came over, not paying any attention to Toothless.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, no permanent damage done." I said.

"Not yet anyways." Toothless muttered. I elbowed her. Astrid looked at Toothless.

"Who is she?" she asked. I sighed.

"Just a friend." I said. "But we need to borrow some of your clothes." By now Toothless was over at a mirror lifting up her hair and looking at herself. Astrid looked at me like I was crazy. I broke into a fit of laughter.

"No! Not like that!" I said.

"Well, if she's just a friend, then why is she in your clothes?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

"That's why we need to borrow some of yours." I said. She just stared at me clueless. I sighed. I was going to have to introduce her to Toothless _again._ "Astrid, this is Toothless." Her eyes went back and forth between me and Toothless. Then she started to laugh.

"Yeah right! Who is she really?" she said.

"I'm serious! It's Toothless! She somehow turned into a human overnight. We need to use your clothes so she doesn't have to wear mine." I said.

"I still don't buy it." She smirked. "Hiccup, if this is a secret girlfriend or something you can just tell me." My face started burning as heat flooded into it. I glanced at Toothless. Her whole face was red too.

"No! Astrid, if you don't believe me, then let Toothless show you." I said.

"Show me?" she asked. "Don't you mean tell me?"

"No. I mean show you because the last time I asked to explain something to you, you said you weren't listening to anything I had to say." I said impatiently. I looked at Toothless. "Go on." She blinked and realized what I meant. With Astrid staring at her in confusion, she showed her the hands and the eyes. "Just look at her and you'll see that it's Toothless." Astrid squinted. Then her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, it is." She said. "This is really weird."

"How do you think I feel?" Toothless said. "I'm supposed to be a Night Fury!" her eyes crossed up to a piece of hair dangling in front of her eyes and blew it out of the way, puffing up her cheeks and looking kind of funny in the process. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

"How did this happen?" Astrid asked.

"I said the same thing. Neither of us know how it happened." I said.

"Can you ask the village elder? Or maybe the medicine woman?" she suggested.

"No. Astrid, I know more about dragons than anybody in this village. If I don't know how it happened, then they sure won't know how it happened." I said.

"Oh. I forgot about that." She mumbled. "So…I guess you can use this one outfit I have. I never wore it because it just didn't look good on me. So you can keep it." Astrid went over to her drawers and pulled out an outfit that looked like it was mostly black. She handed it to Toothless.

"Thanks." She said, and went outside the room to put it on.


	3. Everything's New

**Ok so this is my third chapter and I would really like to thank the four wonderful reviews I got! Toothless-the-nightfury, Sakuratan, Words of love, and a-crazy-redneck, thank u all sooo much for your comments! Always appreciated! So please, people, when u read this, I would really like it if u would review! Thank u!**

**Chapter 3: Everything's New**

**Hiccup POV**

When Toothless stepped back into the room me and Astrid froze. We stood gawking at how well the outfit suited her. The shirt was short sleeved and black, streaked with gray. Black leggings that went down to maybe her ankles. Black fur boots covered where they went down to. And a small skirt with a spiked belt.

"You have no idea how confusing this was for me." She laughed. It looked good on her, very good actually. But she just didn't seem like Toothless.

"At least we're the same size." Astrid said. "Uh, it's almost time for my parents to get up. You should probably leave."

"But what are people going to say when they find out Toothless is missing? I don't really want people to know that she's Toothless." I said.

"I don't know. You could…" Astrid started.

"And what am I going to say when they see a girl they know isn't from this village?"

"Shut up! Let me talk!" Astrid said. "Do you remember when we went to that one village on Toothless together? It was…the Dante Clan! Your dad didn't even know we went there. If he asks then you can say you met her when we went there and she's our friend. We haven't seen her in a while and she's visiting and you can ask if she can stay with you."

"Okay…but what about the fact that Toothless is gone?" I asked.

"Um…Oh! It's mating season for the dragons, right?" I nodded. "Well, since there are no other Night Furies around, she could be gone to another island to find one. Except…she can't fly without you so that wouldn't work."

"Actually, it can still work." I said. Astrid looked at me questioningly. "A while ago, about four months after saving Berk and everything, I made a tailfin for Toothless that she could use to fly without me. But she never wanted to fly with it because you apparently didn't like flying without me, and vice versa." I looked at Toothless.

"Okay. Problem solved. Now go home!" Astrid pushed us towards the window.

"Wait!" I said. "What about a name for her?"

"Oh yeah…what does she look like to you?" Astrid asked.

"But I still want to be called Toothless!" She whined.

"We can't, bud." I said. "When no one else is around we can, but out in public we have to call you something else if we are going to keep this secret."

"Cleo!" Astrid smiled. "How about Cleo?"

"Yeah…I guess she kind of looks like a Cleo." I said. "What do you think Toothless?"

"If I have to. But no matter what, when it's private and we're not out in public, you have to call me Toothless. No exceptions." She said.

"All right, Toothless. I'm not going to enjoy calling you a different name either." I told her.

"Okay, enough with the talking. Go home now!" Astrid said.

"Fine! We're going. Jeez." I muttered. I took Toothless's hand and led her towards the window. I hopped out first and then helped her. She slid down and then I did.

We stood behind the house for a moment.

"Okay, so Toothless." I said. "I want you to go just outside of Berk. Then when everybody starts coming out of their houses, come to mine and knock on my door and ask for me. Okay?"

"Okay. Right now?"

"Yeah. Now go!" she raced off towards the entrance of Berk. I got to my house and slowly opened the door. I froze when I saw my dad sitting by the fireplace. He didn't move. I carefully crept across the floor and up the stairs without being seen. I closed the door behind me to my room and let out the breath I was holding. I hoped our plan would work. I sat on my bed and waited for people to start walking around outside. When they did, I waited by the door. I heard a knock on the one downstairs and got ready.

"Hi, um, is Hiccup home?" I heard Toothless ask.

"Tell me who you are and I might let you see him." My dad said.

"I'm Cleo. Just a friend of him and Astrid." She said.

"Hmm…Fine. Hiccup!" I opened the door and came down the stairs. I rubbed my eyes like I had just woken up and I was still drowsy. I also had to look like I had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah?" I said. I let my eyes wander to the door. "Cleo?"

"Yep!" I ran forward.

"Dad, this is Cleo." I said.

"I'm aware." He said.

"Well, she's from the Dante Clan. Me and Astrid met her when we went there on Toothless." I explained.

"Where is the devil anyways?" He asked. I glanced at Toothless and saw her human eyes narrow just the slightest. She hated being called "Devil" by anyone.

"Um, I don't know. It's mating season so she's probably off to find some other Night Fury. Won't be back for a couple weeks." I said. "Come on. Bye dad!" I grabbed Toothless's wrist and pulled her away from the house.

"Wait!" My dad called. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Where is she staying? I mean, if she's staying for a few days then where is she going to stay?" he asked.

"Can she just stay with us?" I suggested. "I can lie something out on the floor in my room for her to sleep on."

"All right. If you want." I walked away with Toothless again.

"That went well." She said.

"Yes, yes it did." I smiled.

"So where are we even going?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"Honestly, I have no idea!" I laughed. She looked at me weirdly. "What?"

"Are you okay?" her eyebrows creased. "You're not usually like this."

"I'm great! I don't know why. Sometimes I just get like this." I said.

"But I've never seen you like this."

"I only got like this when you weren't around." I said. "Again, I'm not sure why."

"Um, okay?" she sounded unsure about something.

"Hey! How about we go down to the cove where I met you? We haven't been there in a while." I lit up. So did she. The last time we had been there was only a couple months after I lost my foot. Still only one person knew about the cove and where it was, and that person was Astrid.

We ran into the forest, following the trail I always used to get there when I was training with Toothless. I noticed the trees that had the axe marks in them from when Astrid had been throwing it around angrily and almost found out about Toothless.

Not noticing where I was going, and feeling a bit happy-drunk, my prosthetic foot tripped over something and I went crashing down a small hill.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my head.

"Oh my gosh, Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asked, kneeling down besides me. I was still on the ground lying down. She leaned over me and her hair hung in her face looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm…" I trailed off, just staring at her eyes. That's what always got me. Whether a dragon or human, her eyes were amazing. And as a human, they were the only thing that remained dragon.

"Hello? Hiccup?" she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I said. She moved away and put her hands under my arms and hoisted me up. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Be more careful and you wont fall like that." She teased.

"Says the dragon who didn't watch out enough for a fishbone shooting things into the sky!" I laughed. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon." She said. We walked down and finally got to that little opening to the cove I always used.

"It looks exactly the same." She said. I didn't say anything back. I just went down to the little pond and sat down and let my feet dangle. Toothless followed and laid down next to me.

It was silent for a while. Neither one of us saying a word. I took that time to think.

How are we going to get Toothless back to a dragon? I mean, she's cool and everything as a human, but still. I didn't want her to stay human. I would miss everything about her being a dragon. No more flying, no more getting tackled to the ground, no more gummy smile...

"Hey Toothless?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"Do you…like being a human?" I wondered. She sat up and looked at me.

"I guess." Oh great. "The only thing I don't like it being called Cleo. But I can live with it." She shrugged. I didn't tell her that I wanted to find a way to turn her back. Even though it hadn't really even been a day of her being human, I didn't like it. But I was happy that as a human she was really pretty. The only things that remained dragon-like, as I said before, are her eyes, and her hair.

I took one of her hands and looked at the design on the back of it.

"What are these things anyways?" I asked, feeling them with my thumb.

"You tell me." She said. I looked at them, and noticed how they glimmered in the sunlight.

"Are they…scales?" I guessed. She nodded. I dropped her hand. "Oh." Was all I could say. One more thing to add to the list of things that remained dragon-like about her. Only three things. I didn't count her strength as one.

"Hiccup? Do you like that I'm a human now?" she asked. I was hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"I don't really mind." I lied. "I'm going to miss flying and all that, but if this is what it's going to be, then I'm fine." I laid back down. Toothless did too. There was no more talking, no thinking, no nothing. I heard Toothless's breathing get heavy and slow and knew that she was asleep.

And to be honest, sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea.

**Hiccup POV Still**

"C'mon! Hiccup! Wake up! We gotta get back to the village. People are gonna start wondering where we are!" Toothless shook me awake.

"Ugh…fine." I muttered. Toothless pulled me up again. I stumbled for a moment, still drowsy from sleep. "We couldn't have been out for that long…oh man!" I noticed it was dark. Stars were out and everything. "Crap, we gotta go!" I said. I grabbed Toothless's wrist again and we ran out of the cove towards the village.

Surprisingly I didn't trip on anything while running. I saw the dim light of lanterns in the distance. My dad was gonna kill me.

I entered the village with Toothless behind me. Nobody was outside. All the dragons were in their stables.

"Okay, be really quiet when we go up to my room. Got it?" I said. She nodded. I motioned for her to follow me to my house. When we got to the door, I opened it really slowly hoping it wouldn't creek. When it didn't, we stepped inside and I saw my dad pacing. There was no way we would be able to make it up to my room without him noticing. I sighed.

"Hi dad." I looked at Toothless, hoping she would understand why I spoke. My dad stopped his pacing and glared at me.

"Hiccup! Where in Odin's name have you been all day?" He said.

"Uh, well, me and Cleo went into the forest and found a place to just sit and talk for a while. But we kind of fell asleep. We didn't mean to." I explained.

"You cant just go off and disappear like that for an entire day Hiccup!" he scolded. "And how do I know you weren't just 'sitting and talking'? What else were you doing, hmmm?"

"Dad! I would never do _anything_ like that! Why would you even think that? This is only the second time I've seen Cleo!" I shouted right back. "And could you please be a little more careful of what you say in front of her? She's standing right here you know! Neither one of us likes being accused of something we didn't do!"

"Hiccup, for all I know you two could be off playing 'Secret boyfriend/girlfriend' with each other!" I felt my face get hot.

"You never had a problem with this when I was dating Astrid. Why would you have a problem if I was dating Cleo? I'm not saying I am, but still."

"Because you said it yourself! You've only seen her two times! You've known Astrid pretty much all your life! I don't want you going out alone for an entire day."

"Why?" I asked. He looked like he was trying to come up with a good enough reason.

"Well, you could have been killed." He finally said.

"Oh, I know." I said sarcastically. "Like the way mom was killed, right?" That struck a cord in him. His eyes widened at me even bringing up my mom. I never brought her into a conversation. Ever. I hated to talk about her. It always left me close to tears. "These dragons are not killers, dad! I made sure of that! There are hardly any rogue dragons left. I haven't seen one since I got all you people to actually trust them! And I always went into the woods when I was training with Toothless! You never stopped me then!"

"But I didn't know you were training with a blasted Night Fury!" he shouted.

"You still knew I was out there. Why is it so bad that I'm still going out there? I didn't mean to fall asleep! And if Cleo hadn't woken me up, I would still be out there sleeping! And frankly, I could use a little more sleep! Good night!" I screamed. I grabbed Toothless's hand (again) and pulled her up the stairs. I slammed the door behind us.

"Can you believe him? I always went missing back when I was training with you! And now I go missing again and he yells at me for it? Ugh!" I rambled.

"Hiccup!" Toothless grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "He's just being your dad. You need to calm down."

"Fine." I muttered.

"And I have one question. What happened to your mom?"

My face went blank.

**Toothless POV**

I kind of wish I hadn't asked him what happened to his mom. His face went blank after I asked him. I took one hand off his shoulders but kept the other one on.

"Hiccup?" I whispered. "You don't have to tell me." He shook his head, backed up, and sat on his bed.

"My mom, she hated dragons. More than anyone in the village. Even more than my dad." He said. I went over to him and sat down next to him. "And yet, she wasn't afraid of them at all. When I was little, she would tell me stories about dragons, and all the great Vikings who killed them. But my favorite stories were always the ones about the Night Fury. She didn't like to tell me these stories because she knew I was different. She was afraid the stories would effect me in a bad way. But I made her tell me them. No one had ever seen or killed a Night Fury, and that's why I was going to be the first. But my mom almost never let me go outside in the evening because of the dragon raids."

"What did she look like?" I interrupted.

"I remember she had my color hair. Like, exactly this color, and blue eyes. She was really pretty, and not as big as the rest of the women. In fact, she was sort of skinny. Not as skinny as me, but still skinny. Her hair didn't grow that fast, so it was pretty much always down to her shoulders. She loved green and red, so she wore that a lot.

"Anyways, one day, when I was about six, she and my dad were having a small disagreement. At first I didn't think anything of it, because I was only six and I didn't really know what was going on. I don't remember what it was about. But when I actually noticed them fighting, and it got worse, I started screaming at them to stop. But they ignored me. It was late afternoon and my mom walked out of the house angry with my dad. I ran out after her but she just kept walking. She went into the forest. My dad told me to just let her go and that she would be back.

"A few minutes later I was still standing outside. I heard a scream, a roar, and then a big explosion from the woods. I never saw my mom again." He was almost crying by this point.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me that." I said. And, almost giving me a heart attack, he reached over and hugged me. I sat stunned for a moment, but then I put my arms around him too. He was crying now. I felt so bad.

"It's the first time I've talked about her since I was seven. It hurts, but it feels good to tell someone about it. Thanks for putting up with me." He said. I chuckled. He pulled away and so did I. "So…how about sleep?"

"Sounds good." I replied. He got up and got some blanket from under his bed and laid a few out on the floor. He put a pillow there and a couple extra blankets. His eyes were still red and puffy and I could still see the tear streaks on his face. I hated to see him like this. It just killed me. "Thanks." He climbed into his bed and I sat down on my blankets.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know I'm a human now, but I hope you know I still mean this the same way as when I was a dragon. So…I love you." I blushed. He stared at me for a minute. Then he smiled.

"Love you too."


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Ok so I don't know when my next chapter will be up because I think I'm grounded from the computer right now. I'm not going to explain why I am able to type this, because that would take a long time. if I find out I'm not grounded, I will either let you guys know on the review page or in another part of the story. So check often. I'm sorry about this. My mom said I was grounded from it until Christmas but she usually forgets about me being grounded within days. **

** Oh well this is just great. My sister was sitting with me while I was typing this and she said "Oh I will remind her all right!" I asked her not to and she said maybe I will maybe I wont. I just told her shes the worst sister ever and now shes mad at me. My life is just wonderful. Not to mention she has lice so I might get it! this is all soooo dandy!**

** So please, if the next chapter isn't up for a long time, (Most likely until after Christmas) then don't be upset. I will update as soon as I can!**


	5. Some New Dragons And other stuff

**Chapter 4: Some New Dragons**

**Hiccup POV**

It was about the eleventh day since Toothless became human. I needed to figure something out. I couldn't stand her being a human. I missed the real Toothless. But for now, I decided to put up with it.

Me, Toothless, and one of my friends Starkard were in the forest. Starkard did not have a dragon of his own because none of our dragons seemed to like him, so we were looking for another one. I started naming off dragons for him to pick one.

"Thunderdrum, the Skrill, Changewick, Timberjack, Whispering Death." I said.

"Nah. I don't really want a dragon that will kill me as soon as it sees me. What about a Toxic Nightshade?" he asked.

"They only come out at night. And I don't think you're going to want a Scauldrun. What about a…" I never finished.

"Windwalker! Look!" Toothless pointed. I saw a light blue dragon walking towards us. I love those dragons. They are extremely gentle and only eat bugs. If it eats an animal, then it spits it back out. If the animal is dead, it sprays a gas on it that brings it back to life. If the animal is alive, then it just flies away.

"C'mon." I took Starkard's arm and led him closer to the dragon with Toothless following close behind.

The Windwalker was walking on air, as its name suggests. It was just a little above the ground. When we got close to it, it stopped, and leaned its head forward. This one would be easy. I reached out my hand slowly towards its snout. When it came into contact I took Starkard's hand and replaced mine with his. He wasn't afraid. Or at least, he didn't seem like it. The Windwalker stared at Starkard, obviously trusting him.

I had only seen about three Windwalker's in my entire life because they usually walk on air very high above the ground. So this was only my fourth.

"This is amazing." Starkard said. The dragon rumbled. "Did it say something?"

"_She _said that she's seen you before. And that she picked you out personally from everyone else to be her trainer. But she waited for you to come." I explained.

"It's a girl? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You thought Toothless was a boy for a long time. But then you found out she was a girl." He said.

"Well, yeah, but I'm absolutely sure this time. I promise she's a girl." I said.

"Good." He said. I glanced at Toothless and quickly looked away when I found her looking back at me. I felt all the blood rush to my face.

Starkard looked back and forth between us with wide eyes. Then he sighed and laughed.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said, trying to avoid being caught.

"I saw that! I saw you staring at him." He said to Toothless. "And I saw you look at Cleo and blush! You guys like each other!" he started cracking up. Starkard was only about twelve, and I had just turned sixteen, so he was a bit immature when it came to things like this.

"We're friends, that's all!" Toothless said. Her face was not red, just normal. So she meant what she said. We were just friends, nothing more. She has no idea how much I wish that wasn't true. "Now go ride your dragon or something."

"Fine. You two have fun." He winked. My eyes narrowed. He got on his dragon and rode off. I turned to Toothless.

"Sorry about him. He assumes things before he has all the facts." I chuckled.

"It's fine. Lets go find some more dragons." She said, turning that opposite way. I followed her.

The forest began changing, going into an unfamiliar area I had never been in. it was late afternoon now.

"What are we trying to find?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a Timberjack, or a Thunderdrum. We definitely would want to run into…" She trailed off and stood frozen where she was with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked. She pointed a shaky finger. I looked where it was pointing.

I froze too.

Not even fifty feet away, was a Whispering Death. It was attacking a smaller animal, and began to eat it. I fought the urge to hurl.

Whispering Death's are some of the most dangerous dragons there are. Probably second in line to the original thoughts about the Night Fury. Even more dangerous than the Monstrous Nightmare. The inside of its mouth is lined with razor sharp teeth so it can chew its victims even after it's been swallowed. It has a snakelike body and a neck like a Zippleback's. It can't roar, or even squeak. Only whisper in echoing hisses. It stopped what it was doing and snapped its head up. I stopped breathing.

It's head turned toward us and stared at us. I started hearing whispers. Small voices, not load enough for me to be able to tell what they were saying. I didn't move, didn't even look at Toothless.

"Run." I squeaked. I grabbed Toothless's hand and turned and sprinted back the way we came. The whispering got louder, and I could somewhat understand a voice.

"Running won't help, little Viking boy. You're both going to die." It hissed. Me and Toothless just ran faster. I risked looking behind me. The Whispering Death was getting closer. I had no idea where I was going; I just knew I had to get away from the dragon. I looked over at Toothless and saw that tears were streaming down her face.

I started screaming for help. As loud as I could until my throat burned from running and screaming.

"NO!" I shrieked as Toothless's hand was torn from mine as she tripped and fell. I skidded to a stop and turned around. The dragon was almost on top of her now, its mouth closed instead of open. Toothless stared up fearfully at it. "TOOTHLESS!"

She then did something that completely and totally shocked me. She put her hands out in front of her and fire shot out of them. She started screaming, like it hurt her to do this, as more tears streaked her face. My mouth dropped open. The fire hit the dragon on the chest and knocked it back off of her. She got up and started running back towards me. I didn't have time to ask her what just happened. The dragon was already recovering and standing up.

We started running again, with the dragon close behind us. But finally, when I was about to collapse from running and screaming, I heard an explosion. Well, not so much as an explosion, more of a...actually, I'm not sure what you would call it. I slowed down and looked behind me. I hadn't noticed that we were by a small cliff. My gaze drifted from the cliff to the Whispering Death. Ruffnut and her Zippleback were here, along with Fishlegs. Fishlegs's Gronckle was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you guys doing here?" I shouted over the roar of the Zippleback.

"Saving you and your girlfriend, that's what!" Ruffnut yelled.

"She's not my…" But I was cut off.

"Fishlegs!" Ruffnut screamed. The Whispering Death had Fishlegs wrapped up in its tail in a death grip, squeezing him like a snake would do to their prey. And before I could stop her, Toothless dashed forwards, and while the Whispering Death's head was occupied in keeping the Zippleback away, she jumped up onto the coil of the dragon's tail. Fishlegs couldn't move. His eyeballs were bulging out of his head, and his face was turning blue. His nose was also bleeding a lot.

"Tooth-uh, Cleo!" I yelled, almost calling her Toothless in front of Ruffnut. Toothless did not acknowledge that I had called her. She gripped Fishlegs under what was showing of his arms and pulled. She failed at first, but then she gave another inhumanly strong pull and Fishlegs slid out. He fell to the ground with Toothless. I ran over to them, Ruffnut staying with her Zippleback.

"Is he okay?" She shouted to us.

"I think so!" Toothless said. Fishlegs's color was going back to normal and his breathing was better. By now we were closer to the edge of the cliff.

The Zippleback roared, then blew fire at the Whispering Death. The two heads fought the one, and bit and clawed at its neck. The tail that had been coiled up was now loose and flailing around in the air.

"Hiccup!" Toothless screamed. I was too late to notice the Whispering Death's tail come straight at us above the ground so it didn't hit Fishlegs. Toothless grabbed my hand before we went flying over the edge of the cliff.

**Toothless POV**

It was me. I did it.

I killed Hiccup's mom.

As soon as that dragon's tail hit us, the only thing that came to mind was Hiccup's mom. I had an exact mental picture of what she looked like. She looked exactly as Hiccup had described her. Everything that happened on that night came flooding back. I remember being a small hatchling at the time. I didn't know what I was doing because my mother abandoned me. Every Night Fury's parents do. That's why there is only one in each nest.

When I say small hatchling, I guess I'm not being honest. I wasn't small. I was about the size I am now, because dragons grow to their normal size within days of being alive. I was wandering around, and I started hearing noises. Rustling in the bushes, and muttering. I didn't know what it was, so I acted on defense. When the human female came into view, she stopped and stared at me. Her hand went towards something sharp and shiny on her side. That's when I attacked. She screamed and I roared. I had killed her as soon as I jumped on her by crushing her spine. But I had wanted to make sure she would never move again. I blew a fireball at her still body on the ground.

Guilt feels horrible. You might feel guilty for doing something stupid, like loosing something you weren't supposed to take your eyes off of, or hurting a friend. But killing someone is a whole different story. Especially when it's the mom of the person you're in love with.

I didn't know. But I still did it.

I killed Hiccup's mom.

I woke up before he did. On a small landing that led into a cave. It was blurry again, stupid human eyes. My head was throbbing. I didn't sit up. I glanced and saw Hiccup's hand in mine. I looked up to his face, his lip was bleeding, and a trickle of blood ran down the side of his face from his eyebrow. I sat up.

"Hiccup?" I said. I leaned over his body, put my hands on either side of his face and looked at him. I put my head down onto his chest and heard his heartbeat. So he was alive. I shook his shoulders.

"Hiccup! Wake up! Please!" I whimpered. He mumbled something I couldn't understand. His eyes flew open and he sat straight up.

"Toothless!" he gasped. "Oh, gods, you're okay!"

"I'm fine. But I think you hit your head. It's bleeding." I said. I put my hand up to where there was blood, and showed him. He just winced in reply.

"At least the ledge caught us." He said.

"I know. But how are we going to get back down?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing his head. "My dad is bound to come looking for us. Ruffnut and Fishlegs will probably get them as close as they can to the cliff. If they made it. They didn't see us when we fell so they don't know where we are."

"Yeah…we will probably be here most of the night. It's already dark out." I sighed.

"Toothless?" he asked. "What happened back there? With the dragon and your hands…"

"I don't know. But it hurt _a lot._ I am _never _doing that again. My hands still feel like they are burning." I looked down at them and saw that there were actually some burn scars on them. Not as bad as a normal humans skin would be if they had been burned like that, but they were still burned.

"Okay, well add that to the list of things that still remain dragon-like about you." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He tried to stand up, but winced again and fell backwards.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I got closer.

"My prosthetic. I think something's broken on it." he said. I looked at it. I had seen Hiccup work on it so many times; I was starting to think I knew more about it than he did. I lifted up my head.

"It's not broken." I said. "This part of it is twisted up. I could probably put it back in place."

"But it's pure metal. I don't think you can bend it." He said.

"You're forgetting, I am stronger than a normal human." I smirked. I gripped the top of if the prosthetic and started twisting the middle of it. The metal bent and squeaked, until it was finally put back in its place.

"There you go." I said. Hiccup stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"I, um…well, I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were that strong." He stuttered.

"I'm still the same Toothless." I said. "I have the same amount of strength that I did as a dragon." Hiccup stared at me again. "What now?"

"Nothing." He said. "Let's go in the cave." He got up and just walked away.

"Um…okay?" I said, confused. He was upset with something, that much I could tell. I didn't know if that something was me, but he was still upset and that bothered me. I followed him into the cave. It was moist and humid, and there was water all over the ground. Worms were crawling up the wall and all over the ground. I didn't understand how there could be water in the cave since if it rained then the rain would not be able to get into the cave.

The cave went deeper than I thought it would. Twisting and turning in all different directions. After about 15 minutes of silence and walking, we still hadn't reached the end. I put my hand on Hiccups' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem mad."

"I'm just fine." He muttered. I took my hand off his shoulder.

Another thing I didn't understand: we could see. It should have been pitch black this far down in the cave. But there was a dim glow going throughout the cave.

"How can we see?" I asked, hoping to get a normal answer out of Hiccup. I was sadly mistaken.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snapped. I winced.

"Hiccup, what the heck is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "You were fine a while ago, then I after I fixed your prosthetic you got all pissed!" He whirled around to face me and glared.

"My prosthetic wouldn't even need to be fixed if you were a dragon!" he cried. "If you were a dragon, we would have been able to get away from that Whispering Death! We wouldn't be down here right now!"

"What are you trying to say?" I yelled at him.

"Can I make it any more obvious?" he shouted.

"Hiccup, I don't under-"

"I want Toothless back!" he screamed. I backed up, my eyes wide. "I want my dragon back! I want my best friend back! I can't…I can't stand to call you Cleo all the time! Cleo is not my best friend! My best friend is a dragon!" he put his back up against the wall of the cave and slid down it into a sitting position with his head between his knees. "Cleo…Toothless…they're not the same thing. Cleo is a human. Toothless is a dragon. We wouldn't be in this mess if you were still a dragon." I sat down and helplessly watched him as he cried. "It's tearing me up from the inside to have to pretend you're something else. I hate it. I hate it more than anything. The only thing that kept me from snapping is thinking about getting you back to a dragon. It's almost been two weeks, and I don't think I can handle this anymore."

I didn't say anything. We were sitting right on a corner of the cave where it was about to turn.

"Hiccup…I didn't know. I was enjoying being a human so much, I didn't see how you were feeling." I said.

"I just want you to be a dragon again. We need to find a way to change you back." he sniffed.

"I agree. Maybe we should…oh sweet Mother of Thor." My eyes widened when i saw what was sitting right on the side of the corner.

"What? Toothless?" Hiccup was confused. I put my hand on his face and pushed it to what I was looking at.

"Oh gods." He said under his breath. Sitting there was a human skeleton. It was rotted and gross, with cobwebs covering it and mold on little parts of it. The eye sockets were cracking around the edges and bugs covered it. The rest of it was withering away and little bits and pieces of it were chipping off. But sitting on its lap were a few sheets of paper. Hiccup wiped his eyes and nose.

"What is _that?_" Hiccup said.

"A skeleton." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well no duh." He said. "I meant what is it doing here and what are those papers?"

"Only one way we're gonna find out." I sighed. I helped Hiccup up off the ground and we went over to the skeleton. I bent down and I picked up the papers. I squinted at it. I wasn't able to read it.

"Hmph." I groaned. "I might be able to speak perfect English, but that doesn't mean I can read it." I handed the papers to Hiccup. He took them and started reading out loud. They were talking about Night Furies. Notes and whatnot. By the second page, Hiccup gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"It's talking about how the Night Fury is the only dragon that is capable of turning into a human." He said. I smiled. "It says that is the said Night Fury has a strong but understandable desire to accomplish something that can only be accomplished as a human, then overnight it will change. But it will only change on the closest full moon, which is when you changed. It said that 'If the Night Fury has a strong but understandable desire to accomplish something'. What was the 'desire' that made you turn human?"

"I don't have a clue." I lied. I knew what it was. I had wanted Hiccup to love me the way I love him. It was a very strong desire, and it was reasonable because it was for love, I guess.

"We'll figure it out later." Hiccup said. "Then it says the only possible way for it to change back into a dragon again, is by the next new moon. The dragon/human must make its decision before the night of the new moon, on whether it wants to stay human, or return dragon. If it wishes to stay human, it will remain human from the new moon to the day it dies. If it decides to return to being a dragon, then overnight it will change." I started counting the days we had left.

"Okay, so…today is the twelfth day, when this night if over anyways. We will have three days left." I explained.

"That's not bad." Hiccup shrugged. "You just have to make up your mind completely that you want to go back to being a dragon."

"Well, I know that I absolutely want to be one again." I said. "I wasn't sure at first, but after you told me all that, I made of my mind. I miss flying too."

"So this should work. I wonder why this guy had these papers." He said.

"And what he was doing here in the first place. Wait, it looks like there is something else written on the back. Did you read that?" I asked. He flipped the papers over.

"No, I didn't." he said. "It says that that Night Fury can only turn into a human once. If it goes back to being a dragon, it can never change again." He looked up at me. "Are you sure you wanna go back? I mean, it's your life, not mine. I guess whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

"I'm going back. I hate to see you like you were back there a minute ago." I said. He smiled. "No lets go back. I don't wanna go any further down there. Who knows what else is down there." He nodded and we headed towards the opening of the cave. It took us another 15 minutes before we got there.

"I hope they didn't come looking for us when we were in there." Hiccup said. As if on cue, we heard a very distant yelling. We could hardly hear them.

"GUYS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" we started shouting. We assumed they didn't hear us because the yelling faded.

"Are you serious? Now we're trapped down here!" I complained.

"Uh, maybe not." I heard Hiccup say. "Toothless, you might want to move off to the side."

"Why?" I asked as he started pushing me to the edge, but not close enough to fall off.

"Because of that!" he pointed. I looked to where he was pointing. A dragon was flying towards the cave. I squinted, trying to see what kind of a dragon it was.

"Toxic Nightshade." I muttered. And this was one that I knew personally. His name was Iratze.

"It is?" Hiccup squinted too. "Oh, it is. We should be fine then. It wont attack will it?"

"Nope. Not unless you hurt it." I replied. Iratze got closer until it landed right in front of us. He stood there, nostrils flaring and eyes going from me to hiccup. His eyes locked onto my face. As his head got closer to mine, his eyes narrowed. Then without warning, his forked tongue slid out and he licked me. I laughed with joy that he at least knew who I was. I hugged his neck and he purred.

"Iratze! It's so good to see you!" I said, pulling back. Hiccup stared at me.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yes. Hiccup, this is Iratze. Iratze, this is Hiccup. He is my trainer. Iratze is one of the few rogue dragons that can understand English. I haven't seen him in forever!" I exclaimed.

"How come you're a human?" Iratze asked.

"It's a long story. But don't worry. I will be back to being a dragon in a few days." I said. "So…have you gotten a mate yet?"

"No. Still searching for one. Unless you want to, once your back to your dragon form…?"

"Ugh, Iratze!" I groaned. "You're still on that? I thought you gave up on me a long time ago! I told you that I don't want any dragon cross breeds. Besides, you are my friend, nothing more. Sorry."

"I know, I get it. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Oh well, I'll find another. Now what are you doing down here anyways?" he asked.

"We fell." Hiccup jumped in. "So we need a ride up. Could you take us up?"

"Sure!" Iratze said. "Hop on." Hiccup helped me up (even though I really didn't need it.) then got up on after me. Iratze took off at an almost 90 degree angle. He flew over the trees and to the edge of the village.

"Wait! They're probably still out looking for us. We have to let them know that we're okay." Hiccup said. Iratze turned around and went back. We saw the glow of a torch.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled.

"Hiccup?" Stoick shouted.

"Up here! We're okay! We'll meet you back at the village! All right?"

"Yep!"

We headed back towards the village again. Iratze landed and let us off.

"Thanks Iratze!" I called as he flew off. He roared.

"Gods, I'm tired." Hiccup yawned.

"Same here." I also yawned. "Tonight was just plain exciting." I smiled.

"My dad will be back soon. Lets just go inside." He said.

I followed him back to his house, watching the wind blow his hair in the most wonderful of ways.

**Yeah. Weird ending I know. Real quick, if you get the chance, read the story "Dreaming Reality" by TolkienNerd4832. I thought it was super funny and I couldn't stop laughing. The only reason I was able to finish typing this and post it is because my mom isn't home but my dad is and he doesn't know about the grounding. Plus I think my mom is okay with it. **

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because you aint getting anymore! This was the last one.**

…**.**

…**..**

…

**SIIIKKEEE! I would never leave you guys hanging like that! I am soooo not a mean person! But please leave more reviews. I work really hard on this story and it really brings me down if I don't get a lot of comments. It's the main reason why I stopped writing my alice in wonderland story. So please review!**


	6. Authors note, kinda important

**Hey everybody. Sorry but this is just another authors note. I haven't been feeling to well lately and have been really tired, sorry my next chapter isn't up. I just thought I would take the time to let everybody know so you guys don't get mad at me. I appreciate the reviews and everything. Thank you. **

**I have been getting a lot of homework lately and two huge projects both due on the same day. I don't know how much time I will have to type my 5****th**** chapter. I finished writing it today but I still have to type it. I think its longer than the other ones. Oh yeah I'm not grounded. **

**So the next chapter probably wont be up for some time. Again, I'm sorry. Even this note seems depressing. Ah, well I might be slipping into a depression or something, who knows? One of my best guy-friends is moving out of state in the next 6 months, my mom is constantly mad at me, and plus I just get upset really easily. I hate that I'm bipolar XD **

**So for all of you that got excited because you saw that I have a new chapter up, I am so sorry to disappoint you. I am going to try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for all of the amazing comments! **

**-Mofo (I have decided to put that as my signature each time I do an author's note, because my best friend calls me that. Yes I know what it means). **


	7. The Day Before

**Hey everybody! So sorry this chapter is so late to come out. But guess what? I'm not depressed anymore! WOO! YEAH BABY! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? WELL COME AND GET IT! Ha-ha sorry about that….I am a bit spastic right now! But I have a question for you guys: What kind of a guy could you see Astrid dating? Please answer, in reviews, in a private message, whatever the case may be. Thank you bunches!**

** -Mofo**

_Random Lyrics: I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's the silence there's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only looking at you. I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. And you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. ~ Speak Now-Taylor Swift. _

**Chapter 5: A "New" Old Beginning**

**Hiccup POV**

We sat in my room after my dad got back. I was in my bed and Toothless was on the floor. We explained everything to my dad. I was so happy that Toothless was going back to being a dragon. But she seemed a little jumpy and worried now. Gods only know what it was about.

"Hey bud?" I leaned over the side of the bed.

"Yeah?" she said, shakily.

"Thank you for what you're doing. It means a lot." I smiled.

"You're welcome." She frowned. "I'm glad to be going back to a dragon. But I'm not so sure you should be thanking me."

It was my turn to frown. "Why not?"

"I…I-I did something…something that you probably won't ever forgive me for." She stuttered. Her eyes were watering.

"Toothless, you can tell me anything." I whispered. "There isn't anything in the world that could make me hate you."

She gave into the tears and put her face in her hands and started bawling. I got down off the bed and sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You can tell me." I said again. She looked up at me with red eyes. It looked like she was having difficulty looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure I can." She whimpered.

"Please?" I mouthed. She stared at me again, for what seemed like forever. She looked like she was thinking, '_I don't want to. But if I have to…' _I didn't want her to think I was forcing her into something. I was about to tell her she didn't have to tell me, but she spoke, her voice full of worry. I was starting to get scared.

"Do you remember when…when you told me about what happened to your mom?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, you said that you heard a roar and an explosion. So it had to have been a dragon." More tears streamed down her face. An idea started forming in my head. An idea of what she was going to tell me. An idea that I really wished would not be right. "Your mom, I know exactly what she looked like. Because I've seen her once." She looked up at me slowly. My eyes widened. And realization sunk in, burying a deep hole in my mind. I tried to search for words.

"You…you…" was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"Hiccup…" she choked. "Your mom is gone because of me."

That was the last thing I heard.

When I woke up, I didn't know what to do. I remembered everything that Toothless told me before I blacked out as soon as I woke up. I didn't know what time it was, where I was, or who was in the room with me. I opened my eyes and risked sitting up.

Why did it have to be Toothless? Was I really upset? Yes. Was I angry with her? Not at all. Unless she did it on purpose. I was beyond sad. I wasn't mad though.

I was still in my room. It was still dark out, and no one was in here. It was just me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my chin on them. Then I heard something. It sounded like someone crying. I turned my head slowly to the corner of my room.

Sitting there was Toothless. Her knees were pulled up against her chest too, and her face was in her hands. She was sobbing and shaking.

"I never meant to!" she cried to herself. "Why did it have to be Hiccups' mom?"

"Toothless…" I whispered, not loud enough for her to hear. I scrambled out of the bed, making a lot of noise. Toothless looked up, surprised to see me out of the bed probably. I stumbled over to her and once I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

"Hiccup?" she sniffed. I didn't say anything. I just held her tighter. I could never hate her or anything like that. "I'm so sorry. I was young at the time. I didn't know any better. She pulled a knife on me. It was either I kill her, or she kills me. I acted on defense." I nodded. Her head was still resting on my shoulder while I had her in a hug.

"I'm not going to say it's all right, because…well you know why." I said. "But I am going to forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I could never hate you." I heard her whimper again. "Are you crying again?"

"I'm sorry." She chuckled. "I'm still recovering."

"Well, I'm sorry for blacking out like that." I smiled. I quickly changed the subject. "So…what was up with Iratze? About wanting to be your mate or something."

"Yeah. He's been trying forever to get me to be his mate." She said. "But I just don't want any dragon cross breeds."

"Oh. Well he could have been a little more quiet about it with me standing right there." I grumbled.

"Why do you care?" her eyes narrowed.

"I don't!" I flushed. "It was just a little weird to hear that."

"Mhm. Sure." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, Toothless. You have got to be the most stubborn dragon ever."

"I'm not a dragon right now, though." She smiled coyly.

"Exactly what I'm talking about." I put my head down on my pillow as I got into bed.

"You know," she yawned, laying her head down too. "You're not the easiest trainer to deal with either."

"I know." I said as I watched her eyelids close. "But I like being yours." But she was already asleep.

I leaned over the side of the bed and kissed her on the for-head lightly.

"My dragon."

I woke up after sleeping well. I didn't open my eyes, I just lay there. Two days left. Two days left until I got my dragon back. Thank the gods. I needed her back. As a human, she just couldn't comfort me like she could as a dragon. I couldn't wrap my arms around her big scaly neck, and I couldn't give her my goofy smile and know that I would get a gummy one in return.

Gods, why did I have to fall in love with a dragon? Why does Gobber have to be right? I got up out of the bed and left Toothless in my room and walked over to the forge where Gobber was up early working.

I walked in without saying anything and started working. Gobber eyed me but decided not to bother me. I took out a sword and started to sharpen it. For about an hour there was only complete silence. I was just thinking about how much I hated falling in love with a dragon.

"Hiccup, hand me the axe." Gobber said. But I didn't move. "Fine. I'll get it myself then." I still didn't move. "You know, that Cleo girl," my head shot up, earning a satisfied look from Gobber. "It's weird how I've never met her or seem her before, and yet she seems so familiar. And she hovers on you like if she loses you, then she'll die too. And she doesn't look much like the name she has. Cleo's just…" I cut him off.

"Don't call her Cleo." I said through my teeth. But I relaxed. "Call her Toothless."

"Ah, so that is her." He nodded slowly. "I thought she had some resemblance to your dragon."

"Don't tell anyone." I begged. "Only you and Astrid know."

"I won't. So what's wrong with you this morning?" he asked.

"You were right."

"About?"

"Gobber, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Just tell me!"

"You were right about me. Falling in love with Toothless and all."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"For me it is! I fell. In love. With a LIZARD." I whined.

"It's not that bad." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not that bad? Not that _bad?_ She's a dragon! And I can hardly stand to look at her as a human!"

"Well, are you going to find a way to turn her back?" he asked.

"I already did. In two days she's a dragon again."

"You should be happy then!" He urged. "You just said you can't stand her being human."

"But I can't stand the fact that I'm in love with a dragon, Gobber! Why did you have to be right? And, I understand _why_ I wouldn't kill her when I found her in the woods, but I kind of wish I would have at times like this!" I know it sounded mean, but _you're_ not the one that's in love with a dragon!

"Three hundred years and you're the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon."

"That's exactly what I said to Astrid." I said.

"But 300 years before that, there was another Viking just like you."

"How do you know?"

"There's a story that's been passed down in my family for generations. Not a word of it has been changed, and I'm the only one alive in my family who knows it right now. I'm not supposed to tell it to anybody that isn't family, but I think of you as a son almost.

"Three hundred years ago, well, more like six hundred actually, another Viking just like you befriended a dragon. There were different kinds of dragons back then, but other than that, everything was about the same. Shows you how much we've evolved." He chuckled. "After a few months with it, he started to develop feelings for it. The dragon turned into a human, and the boy didn't like it. He wanted to find a way to change it back. He found some papers saying how to do that. But when he **was** in the woods, he was knocked over the side of a cliff and onto a ledge that led into a cave. He sat there, waiting for someone to come and find him. But no one ever did. He rotted in that cave until he was just a skeleton."

"Seriously? Because me and Toothless were knocked over the side of a cliff and into a cave. We found a skeleton there with papers telling how to change her back." I said.  
"Well there you go." He shrugged. "My story is true."

"I never doubted it." I laughed. "But that still doesn't make me feel any better."

"Nothing I can do to help you there!" He smiled.  
` "Well you're a great help." I muttered. "There's nothing for me to do here, so I'm gonna go back home." I started walking out.

"You take care of that dragon!" Gobber called after me.

"I will."

**Gobber POV**

I only told him that story to scare him.

I didn't know there was actually a skeleton and papers and all that.

But I still scared him, right?

**Hiccup POV**

"Toothless? Toothless, what are you doing? Don't touch those!" I hissed and ran forward. I came into my room walking home from the forge to find Toothless up and looking at all the papers on my desk. She had about five of them in her hands.

"Why do you have so many drawings of me as a dragon?" She giggled. "Even one of them is me as a human!" I grabbed the papers out of her hands after stumbling trying to run really fast.

"Those were from when I first met you." I stuttered. "A few are more recent because I get bored so I draw. And the other one of you human is just so I can remember what you looked like. Why were you looking at these anyways?"

"I woke up and you weren't here so I decided to check it out. And they're drawings of me, so I should be able to look at them." She put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but…"

"You wanna know which ones my favorite?" she asked. She picked up a drawing and held it up to me. "This one." I smiled. It was a drawing of me and Toothless. I was standing with my arms crossed, smiling, and Toothless behind me with her big head over my shoulder and her neck resting on it. Her big eyes were looking at me, even though her head was facing straight forward. Her tail was up in the air and she looked about as happy as any other dragon.

"It's my favorite too." I breathed. She took the paper back and set it on the table.

"How come?" I asked.

"I don't really know." I tilted my head. "I can't really explain it. I just like it. Why do _you_ like it?"

"Same as you. I don't know why it's my favorite." She chuckled. "It just is. You're really good at drawing. The closest I can get is drawing lines in the dirt."

"But it's fun to watch you make those." I said. "The first one was the best."

"Why? It was just a bunch of squiggles." She said.

"Because it's when you first started to trust me." I grinned. "And I thought it was funny that you growled whenever I stepped on it."

"Hey, I thought it was a masterpiece at that time." she said. "I didn't want you to ruin it."

"I think those drawings might still be there. Now I want to go check. Let's take Astrid's dragon." I suggested. She followed me down the stairs and to the dragon's stables. It was a beautiful day. Blue skies, no clouds whatsoever. The sun was illuminating the dust in the air. Astrid's dragon, Kaminari, was awake. I left a note on the stable door in case Astrid came to get Kaminari early. I saddled her up and we hopped on.

Kaminari took off and we flew off over the forest.

"Is that it?" Toothless pointed.

"Yeah, c'mon Kaminari." I steered her down towards the cove. We landed smoothly by the pond. I hopped off and helped Toothless down. We ran over to where we saw the drawings and stopped.

They were still there. In perfect condition.

"They're still here!" Toothless exclaimed. "Look, there's yours!" She pointed to the picture in the dirt I had drawn of her as a dragon when we had first met.

"Wow." Was all I said. I didn't really know what else to say. For some reason it just seemed weird for them to still be there. I wasn't sure why. I sat down on the rock in front of it. Toothless's drawing was all around me.

"This is so cool!" she said.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Say something! Gods, you're so gloomy right now!"

"Like what?"

"How about, 'Hey Toothless, this is the best dirt drawing I've ever seen!'" she said in a really bad boy voice.

"That's how I talk?" I laughed.

"No. That's apparently my generic boy voice." She smiled.

"Oh, I like it. It's funny." I said, tossing a rock into the air.

"It's horrible isn't it." she simply stated.

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, I wouldn't say 'Horrible', more like 'exceptionally terrible'." I said. She pretended to be offended.

"Well, excuse me for being a girl!" she said.

"You're excused." I said, grinning.

"Did I ever tell you how much you annoy me?" she sat down next to me.

"About a billion times." I muttered.

"Well you do."

"You're annoying too, you know."

"Yeah, but I'm annoying in a good way."

"Oh, and I'm not?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hmmm….maybe." her eyes sparkled.

"I can't wait for these two days to be over and done with." I said.

"Am I really that bad as a human?" she asked.

"No! You still act the same as when you were a dragon, but…"

"But what?" she pressed.

"Nothing." I mumbled. At that moment, Kaminari decided to knock me to the ground. "What?"

"Can we go home now? I'm bored." She asked. Toothless started laughing.

"Yes we can. C'mon Tooth." I hopped up on Kaminari and pulled Toothless up. She took off flying very fast. I guess she couldn't wait to get home.

When we landed at the stables, Astrid was waiting by hers.

"Thanks for stealing my dragon." She said.

"No problem." I said, putting Kaminari back in her stable.

"Oh, um, your dad told me he needed you down by the docks. Better get going."

"Okay, C'mon Toothless." I said, not loud enough for anyone but Astrid to hear.

"Actually, why doesn't Toothless stay here and help me take care of the dragons? You go one. She'll be fine." Astrid smiled.

"You two? Really? Um, okay. Bye." I turned, confused.

What was Astrid up to?

**Toothless POV**

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm not taking care of the dragons today. Snotlout is." She said.

"Then why…?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Hiccup."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"No, actually I don't…"

"Toothless, I don't know how Hiccup hasn't noticed it yet." She tilted her head down and put her hand on her forehead.

"Astrid, what are you talking about?" I was really confused now.

"Stop acting like you don't know!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously, Astrid! Tell me so I actually know how to answer this!" I said, really annoyed now.

"Ugh…You're in love with Hiccup!" she said firmly. Crap, how did I not see _that_ coming?

"What? No!" I squealed.

"You don't have to hide it from me. You give Hiccup the same look my mom gives my step-dad. You really love him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"To me. But to him, it's not. How long has it been like that?"

"A little before you guys started…Err…dating." I blushed.

"That's why you acted so angry during all that time?" she asked.

"Yep. I'm sure Hiccup could tell. He did everything he could to make me happy again." I said.

"So wait. You fell in love with Hiccup when you were a dragon?" she asked.

"Yes. Which is why it sucks. I can't help it. Why would he ever love a dragon like that?" I exclaimed. Astrid muttered something I couldn't understand. "Just please don't mention it to him! I won't be able to stand it if it gets weird between us."

"Fine. But only because you're my friend and so is he."

"Thank you!" I breathed. "Oh gods, thank you Astrid!" I leaped forward and threw my arms around her. It shocked her at first, but then she patted my back.

"You know," she said. "For a big strong dragon you're really very girly. I'm gonna miss you as a human. I won't be able to understand you anymore."

"Have Hiccup teach you." I said. "It might take some time but I think you'll be able to get the hang of it." '

"I will. Is it hard to learn?"

"Dragonese is difficult for humans." I said. "If you try hard enough, then you can learn to understand it. But it's physically impossible for a human to speak it. it involves _how_ you make the noises in your throat. I can't even do it right now. I'm happy to be going back to a dragon. I'll be able to breathe fire from my mouth and not from my hands."

"You can do it from your hands as a human?"

"Yeah, but it hurts. I guess my skin is more fireproof than normal humans, but that last time I did it, I still had some burns on my hands."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms. "What about your tail fin? Your legs are perfectly fine. Do you think the transformation healed it?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Either way I won't fly without Hiccup." I said. Astrid chuckled.

"Astrid!" I heard someone call. It was Hiccup.

"Crap." She muttered. "What?"

"My dad said that he never told you he needed me." he said.

"Oh well, um…"

"After you left Astrid told me she meant to say it was Spitelout that needed you." I said.

"Are you sure this time?" he asked.

"Positive." Astrid replied. He nodded and turned.

"C'mon, we gotta find Spitelout before he does!" she mumbled. We raced off towards the place where Spitelout usually was.

"Spitelout!" we shouted when we saw him. He turned to us with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Hiccup is going to come here in a few minutes. When he gets here and asks if you need him, say yes and give him something to do. And don't tell him we told you to." Astrid explained.

"But…"

"Just do it!" we said at the same time. We didn't wait for him to reply because we heard Hiccup's voice calling Spitelout's name. Once we were far away enough we stopped and caught our breath. We straightened up and with one look at each other, we started cracking up.

"Never. Do that. Again." I rasped. I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard.

"I won't. Trust me."

I smiled. Astrid really wasn't that bad after all.

**Hiccup POV**

That was weird. Astrid told me to go talk to my dad and said that he needed me. He said he didn't need me and then they told me to talk to Spitelout. He made me get a bunch of firewood that we didn't need. The people I'm friends with are just so weird sometimes. I question why I'm even friends with them at times like these. I especially question why I fell in love with my dragon. The one thing I have to say on this is thank the gods I fell in love with a girl dragon. If Toothless was a boy I don't think I would be able to live with myself.

Then again, back to the whole friends' issue, I bet _they_ question why they're friends with _me._ I wonder why they even come near me. How can Toothless stand to be my friend? Let alone my best friend?

These are questions I would ask myself if I had a reason to. But my friends are actually my friends. Toothless is actually my best friend, and the dragon-girl I'm in love with. Being six-teen and in love sucks. Especially if it's a dragon you're in love with.

My thoughts are going in some random direction so I'm just going to shut up now. I walked into my house after taking care of the firewood to see my dad sitting with Toothless on a bench in front of the fireplace. They were in the middle of a conversation so when I opened the door and Toothless saw me; I just waved and walked up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and waited for Toothless to come up.

I heard my dad say goodnight to her and shut the door to his room after a while. Toothless walked into my room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. What were you guys talking about?"

"Your mom." She said nonchalantly.

"My mom?"

"Mhm. He just brought it up. That night you guys fought and you told me what happened to her. He started talking about it. I still can't believe that I killed her." She sat down on my bed next to me and put her face in her hands.

"Toothless…It's okay…." I said.

"No it's not! You don't understand the guilt I live with, Hiccup. I killed my best friends' mother. It just makes it worse that you're my best friend. I could never do anything bad to you. You mean too much to me." I smiled, and pushed her chin up to have her eye level with me.

"Toothless." I said. "You need to forget about this. What you don't realize is that you are doing something bad to me by feeling so guilty about this. So stop. Please. It hurts me to see you feeling so bad about this. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek. I put my thumb up and wiped it away. We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Her head resting on my shoulder and my cheek resting on her head. It felt like she wasn't going to move, so I assumed she was asleep. I lifted my head up and put my hand on the back of her head. I was just going to lay her down on the bed because if I tried to put her on the floor I would probably drop her. I struggled to try not to wake her up and put my other arm under her legs. I lifted her about an inch up off the bed and lay her down and pulled the covers up over her.

After she was in the bed, I got on the floor. It was surprisingly comfortable. I covered up and closed my eyes. I was close to sleep. Today had been a long day. We found the drawings, and the rest of it was spent getting firewood that wasn't needed. I was exhausted. I felt myself drifting. I didn't fight it.

I gladly let sleep control my mind.

When I woke up, I tried to go back to sleep. Maybe I could sleep the day away until tomorrow. It would go faster. Toothless would be a dragon sooner. But I didn't feel all that tired. Drowsy, but not tired.

"C'mon, Hiccup! Wake up!" Toothless was jumping up and own on the blankets. Tonight's the night!"

I sat up. "But we still have one more day." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Nope." She stopped jumping. "You slept the whole day yesterday. You wouldn't wake up. It was starting to worry me. I thought you were dead at first, but you were breathing so I figured you were just in some kind of deep sleep."

"I slept the whole day?" I asked unbelievably.

"Yep. Astrid told everyone to leave you alone. But I still came up every once in a while." She chuckled.

"Well that's weird." I said. She handed me my prosthetic. "Thanks."

"Welcome." She said. I got out of the floor bed and stretched.

"C'mon." I said. We went to the forge. Gobber was sitting on a bench drinking something.

"Good morning." Toothless said before I could even open my mouth.

"Mornin' Toothless." He said. She stopped and looked at him. I forgot to tell her that he knew.

"Uh, Toothless is his dragon." She tried to cover.

"Yeah. Exactly why I called you Toothless. You're Hiccups' dragon."

"I don't know what…"

"Uh, Toothless?" I butted in. "Gobber knows. It's okay." Toothless looked awestruck.

"But how did her…I mean…"

"Long story." Me and Gobber said at the same time. I started laughing. "He also knows you're going back to being a dragon tonight."

"Speaking of which, how come you slept all of yesterday?" Gobber asked.

"I don't know." I said. "But who cares? Now I don't have to wait a whole two days for her to change."

"I did." Toothless muttered.

"Well, if you had slept the whole day like me, you wouldn't have had to." I teased.

"It's not my fault that I woke up." She pouted.

"Actually, yeah, it kind of is." I smirked.

"Shut up." She mumbled. I stuck my tongue out at her like I used to when my mom and me teased each other. Toothless stuck hers back out at me, and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes." Gobber sighed. Toothless started laughing.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I heard a little voice calling me. I turned around and say little Henrietta running to me. She was a little 3 year old girl with blonde hair she always had in a ponytail. She was the cutest little girl ever. She loved me like a big brother.

"Hey girly!" I laughed and held my arms out for her to jump into. "How's it going? When did you get back?" she had been on a ship with her family going to visit another village where some relatives of theirs live.

"I don't know. Not tellin'."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Good enough answer for me!" I said. Henrietta looked over my shoulder.

"Who's dat?" she pointed. I turned.

"Oh, Henrietta, this is Cleo." I gulped. "Cleo, this is Henrietta."

"Nice to meet you!" Toothless said.

"You're pretty." Henrietta said. Toothless's face flushed.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Your eyes look like Hiccups' dragon! Toophless!" she squealed.

"Okaaaayy!" I said as I turned. "Why don't you go and find your mommy? I'm sure she's looking for you." I set her down.

"Awww!" she whined. "Fine." She pouted her lower lip and stomped off. I chuckled.

"Well, that was close." Toothless said.

"Yeah. Your eyes got really big when you saw her. I'm pretty sure that's what she meant by that." I said.

"Sorry. I can't really help it if my eyes are big or not. It just happens on impulse." She looked at her feet.

"I wasn't mad at you. Or even blaming you. I was just saying that's what I think she meant. I know you can't help it."

"I know there's one thing that _you_ can't help." She giggled.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You can't help but think that I'm amazing." She over exaggeratingly flipped her hair and fluttered her eyelids.

"Oh, he thinks you're a lot more than amazing." Gobber muttered.

"GOBBER!" I hissed, earning a confused look from Toothless. "Can I see you outside please?" I gestured for him to come. "What is WRONG with you?" I threw my hands in the air. "I swear I just wanna…." I clasped my hands together and took them apart and started smashing them over and over again into each other. I made a grunting noise and then let out an exasperated breath. "Do you really want to ruin everything for me?"

"First of all, I highly doubt that you could even scratch me." he gestured with his arms. I took that opportunity and pulled out my dagger that I kept with me at all times. Not even stopping to aim, I sliced a good cut along Gobbers' fore arm. He stared at me in disbelief. I had a completely bored expression on my face. He honestly couldn't believe I just did that.

"Point taken. But you still wouldn't be able to win a fight against me." he said.

"I'll agree with you on that one." I smiled. "But I swear to the gods, you do one more thing to even suggest to her that I like her as more than a friend, I'll get her on you without any hesitation." You could probably feel the venom leaking from my voice.

"Get your dragon to fight your battles for you. Sure, sure." She yawned with boredom.

"You disgust me." I said with fake anger.

"Eh, you know me." he shrugged. "Probably why the last part of my name is 'The Belch'."

"Oh, would you just go find your trolls or socks or something?" I complained.

"They do exist!" he said.

"I never doubted it." I said, walking away and back inside the forge.

Toothless was sitting on the bench Gobber had been on earlier and was swinging her legs back and forth. She looked up and saw me coming back in so she got up.

"What was that all about?" she asked. She followed me over to a bucket of water. I took out my knife and put it in the water to wash off the small amount of blood on it. Toothless saw that and her eyes widened. "Gods, Hiccup! What the hell did you do? Gobber never did anything to you!" I raised my eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised." I said. "And all I did was cut his arm. It didn't even hurt him."

"Sometimes I wonder why I ever trusted you, Hiccup." She said. That stung. I dropped my knife in the bucket.

"Seriously?" I asked. She didn't look at me.

"Yeah." She said curtly. I stared at her. Hurt was obviously showing on my face. I was silent. Maybe I was taking it too seriously, but it still hurt. When it was quiet for a moment, she looked up at me. She saw the hurt expression on my face and she freaked out a little.

"Oh gods, Hiccup. I didn't actually mean…I didn't…" she stumbled for words. "I…I gotta go!" she turned and ran out of the forge. I watched her run off towards the cliff that we sometimes like to sit on.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled at myself. I let her go! Why didn't I stop her? Ugh!

Now, when I get really pissed off at myself, I do stupid things. I do whatever stupid thing comes to mind.

I dumped the bucket of water on me.

**Toothless POV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I smacked myself. "What's wrong with me?" I just _had_ to go and say that. And why did I run away? I'm a freaking Night Fury! The dragon that's supposed to make other people run. People aren't supposed to make _me_ run!

Why did I have to turn into a human? Those papers said that I would turn into a human because I needed to accomplish something that could only be done as a human! What am I supposed to accomplish? Does it have something to do with me being in love with Hiccup? Because he would never love a dragon like that, in human form or not. I raced up the hill to the cliff so Hiccup would know where to find me if he came looking. Not even a few minutes after I sat down, Hiccup came running up. I tried not to look at him.

"Toothless!" he tried to catch his breath. Once he did, he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't actually mean what I said back there."

"It's fine." He said. I looked at him now, and saw that his head was drenched and his clothes were a little wet.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"I dumped a bucket of water on me." he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because when I get mad at myself, I do something bad to myself."

"Why were you mad at _yourself?_"

"Cause I let you go." He blushed. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Well aren't you sweet?" I elbowed him.

"Shut up." He muttered. I laughed.

"Hiccup, how did you get to be my best friend?" I sighed.

"I shot you down, remember?" he said.

"I remember perfectly." My eyebrows creased. "But why did you set me free? Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because I was just as scared as you looked. It sounds corny, and I already had to explain this to Astrid once, but…when I looked at you, I pretty much saw myself."

"Wow that is corny." I giggled.

"And that was when I thought you were a boy."

"Now that's…I down know if I should say weird or just downright creepy." I said.  
"Why? You're my best friend, whether you're a girl or a boy. Doesn't matter to me." he said defensively.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." I smiled. Hiccup sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go back down." he started to stand up.

"Okay." I stood up too.

"But there's one thing I need to tell you before we do." he said.

"What?"

"Say away from Gobber."

**Hiccup POV**

"Thank the gods." I said to myself. It was dark out and me and Toothless were getting ready for bed. She would be back to a dragon by tomorrow. The past two weeks had been hectic. I was starting to think this would be better than I thought.

"Okay," Toothless said, shaking me from my thoughts. "So what are you going to tell your dad when Cleo just disappears over night?"

"Probably that you had to leave at night so you could be back by morning." I said.

"All right." She said. I walked over to my desk and reached into the drawer that had my favorite drawing of me and Toothless. But I couldn't find it. I opened all the other ones but still didn't see it.

"Oh gods, where is it now?" I said.

"What are you looking for?" Toothless asked.

"That one drawing you like so much." I kept looking. "Did you take it?"

"No, I set it back on the desk." She said.

"Well, it's not here." I said angrily. She walked over and stood by me. I thought I saw her move out of the corner of my eye.

"This one?" she asked, shoving the paper in my face.

"Uh…yeah." I said, taking the paper from her. "Where did you find it?"

"It was sticking out from behind your desk." She said.

"Okay, well, I wasn't standing where you were so I didn't see it."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." She wagged her finger in front of me. I smacked it away.

"Shut up." I muttered, smiling.

"Why did you want the paper?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Just for something to do, I guess. Plus I like to look at it." heat rushed to my face. Did I really just say that out loud? Toothless giggled.

"Same here. It's cute." She said. The corner of my mouth twitched upward, forming my goofy smile. She gave me a normal smile back. Soon I would have my toothless smile back. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, uh, nothing. Let's just go to bed. The sooner you're a dragon, the better." I turned toward the bed, but Toothless grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What?"

"Hiccup, can I ask you something?" she said, sounding kind of nervous.

"Ask away." I said, creasing my eyebrows.

"Why do you want me to go back to being a dragon?" she asked. "I mean, I get that you miss flying and hate to pretend I'm someone else, and I miss flying too and all and I want to go back to being a dragon. But I want to know if there is another reason."

I had really kind of been hoping that she wouldn't bring this up. I didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"There really isn't another reason." I lied. Once again, I'm a very bad liar.

"I don't believe you." She said. Knew that was coming. "There is more to it. I can tell."

I sighed. "Toothless, I don't know what…"

"Stop lying. Why won't you tell me?" she whined.

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked.

"Because it just seemed like there was another reason. And now that you are pretending there isn't another reason it just makes me want to know more." She said.

"Toothless…." I mumbled. She looked me straight in the eyes. I couldn't think of any other reasons. I knew she wasn't going to let this go. I had to tell her. No matter how much I didn't want to, I was going to. I stared back at her.

"Please?" she whispered. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it.

"The reason is…that…" I paused. "The human you…isn't the you that I….that I fell in love with." I looked down at my feet. I could feel Toothless's eyes widen. Why did I tell her?

"Wh-what?" she whispered. I forced myself to make eye contact with her. Her face was a mixture of shock and…something else…

"I-I…" I said shakily. "I fell in love w-with the dragon you. Not the human you. I didn't know it at first. Gobber started teasing me, telling me I let it show too much. I refused to believe it. I didn't want to think I was actually falling in love with a dragon. That's why I was acting so weird when we were flying with the others and kept running into things. That was when I found out that I loved you as more than a friend.

"And…you…you didn't feel this with Astrid?" I squinted. I never thought about that. Did I have the same feelings for Astrid when I liked her? No, I don't think I did.

"No." I stated. "This is different somehow. Astrid was a mistake. This feeling…this feeling is stronger. I can't explain it. I was never in love with Astrid. I only liked her. It was a crush. With you…I get the feeling every time I see you. That fluttery, light headed feeling and my heart starts beating really fast." She stared long and hard at me. Finally, when I was just about to loose it, she spoke.

"Hiccup, I'm a dragon. Why would you fall in love with a dragon?" she asked.

"I don't know. I saw all the beauty in you. You amaze me. You were sweet and nice. You always knew what to do to make me smile. And you still do. When you said you loved me, it hurt me because I know you don't love me the way I love you." I frowned.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup." She whispered again.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. "I mean, why would a dragon love a human like that? It's impossible."

Something flickered in her eyes.

"You're a human who's fallen in love with a dragon. I'm pretty sure a dragon falling in love with a human could happen. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't exactly go 'Hey Toothless! I'm in love with you!' you know?" I said.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled.

After that it was silent again. It didn't seem so long though.

"Hiccup…" Toothless said softly. "Before I go back to being a dragon, I want to…I want to try something. The right way." My heart was pounding. She was leaning in slowly. She put her hand on my shoulder. When our faces were inches apart and our noses were touching, she put her mouth to mine. An electric shock when through me. Her hands fisted in my hair, and I reached up to caress her face. It was the best feeling in the world.

But even as we kissed, I had to wonder, why was she doing this? To make me happy? Why was she kissing me? I didn't get it. but all my thoughts flew away when her whole body pressed up against mine. Her hands slid down my neck and she wrapped her arms around it, closing the remaining space between us. I wrapped my arms around her too, smiling as I did so. She broke the kiss first, and we rested our head against each other. We were breathing hard. I opened my eyes.

"I love you." Toothless whispered.

"You do?" I asked.

"Why do you think I just kissed you?"

"To make me happy. In which you succeeded." She laughed.

"Hiccup, you have no idea how long I have wanted you to say 'I love you' and know that you mean it the same way I do." she breathed. I've been in love with you since the fight with the Green Death. It killed me because you thought I was a boy so I knew I never had a chance. And yet just a few minutes ago, you told me you love me. you have no idea how happy I am right now." I smiled.

"I love you too. Does this mean that I'm your…mate?" I asked.

"Technically, yes. But I definitely don't want any dragon-human crossbreeds…"

"Okaaaaaayyy…" I widened my eyes. "Lets not think about that right now." She blushed.

"Right. Shouldn't have even brought it up." She said. "I'm just happy I was able to do this the right way before I went back."

"Toothless, no matter how you do it, it will always be the right way." I assured her.

"Okay. Now lets go to sleep." She said. I nodded in agreement. We pulled away and walked over to the bed. She started to get into her blankets, but I stopped her.

"The bed?" I gestured. She smiled. I climbed in the bed and she got in next to me. I took my prosthetic off and set it down. Toothless scooted closer to me and put her head on my chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She whispered once again. I put my hand on her hair and stroked it. tomorrow I would wake up with her as a dragon. I guess as a human she wasn't that bad, come to think of it, I would kind of miss her being human. But I missed her being dragon a lot more.

Sleep started to overtake me, and my hand went still and I fell asleep.

And yet, right before I did, I could have sworn I heard a creak outside of my door…

**OH MY FUDGING NICKELS! YOU PEOPLE HAD BETTER BE PRETTY FREAKING HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER! I TOOK EVERY INCH OF MY SPARE TIME TO TYPE IT! AND NOT ONLY THAT, BUT MY LITTLE SISTER CONSTANTLY WHINED AT ME TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER! This is the LONGEST chapter for a story I have EVER written! I EXPECT A LOT OF REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE! Remember to tell me what kind of a guy you could see Astrid dating. Sorry about the cliff hanger. ONWARD WITH THE POSTING OF THIS STORY!**


	8. The Madness of an Hour

**HOLA PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! Heehee you know I love you guys! Okay, just to clear something up, Furia Nocturna, if any of you saw his comments, please don't be mad! It wasn't his fault! His younger sibling hacked his account. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This is by far the longest story I have ever written. Please Review! More opinions on who Astrid should be dating. I kind of want her to date someone from another village because I can't see her being with Snotlout. **

** WARNING: There will be a bit of….I hate this word. "Arousal" between Hiccup/Toothless in this chapter. But there will NEVER be anything rated M in this story. Sorry if any of you were hoping for that. I would never write something like that. **

_Random Lyrics: I want to be a Lilikoi, Boy Lilikoi. You grind your claws, you howl, you growl, unafraid of Hoi Polloi. You run, you're free, you climb endless trees. You reignite. You growl, you howl, you show your teeth. You bite, it's alright. – Boy Lilikoi- Jonsi _

**Chapter 6: The Madness of An Hour**

**Stoick POV**

It worried me. A lot. I felt a lot of guilt and shock after what I just did and heard.

That Cleo girl, she was…Toothless. Hiccup's dragon. How I know this is why I feel guilty. It was late and I heard talking coming from Hiccup's room. I went to his room to tell him that he should get to sleep, but I stopped when I heard him say 'Toothless'. I thought the dragon was off to find another Night Fury. Apparently it was just a cover. I put my ear to the door and listened. Toothless was trying to get Hiccup to tell her the other reason as to why he wanted her to go back to being a dragon. I could hardly believe wheat my son told her.

He was in love with her.

Even before she was a human!

That's what shocked me. They had always seemed close. But not _that_ close. Toothless talked some more, then she said that she wanted to _try_ something. It was quiet for a moment. Then I could hear heavy breathing, so I knew that she had kissed him. He kissed his _dragon_!

This is what worried me. She loves him too. I didn't think it was possible. But I really didn't have any negative feelings for my son. It's his life. I can't change him. Gods only know how long I tried to do _that_. I decided I would let him tell me when he was ready. I turned around, trying to be quiet, but the floor creaked.

**Hiccup POV**

My dragon was back.

I woke up, and found myself in the wings of my Night Fury. Her purring was drowning out my thoughts. She took up most of the bed, so I snuggled in closer to her. My head was resting on her paw and she had her wings somewhat folded around me. I was pretty sure she was still asleep.

I ran my hand across her scales. It felt so good to have her back. I didn't regret anything that happened last night. It's meant to be. Soul mates, and all that cheesy stuff. I just thought that it was a little odd to be called her 'mate'.

We would have to tell everybody sooner or later, but for now I would just let it go. Maybe tell Gobber and Astrid, but that's it. Then again, maybe not Gobber. Let him figure this out on his own.

I decided that I wanted to be able to actually move, so I risked waking Toothless up.

"Hey, Toothless…" I crooned. I patted her snout. Her eyes flickered open. She looked down at me and smiled her gummy smile. My heart felt like it was melting. After not seeing that smile for so long, it felt so nice and warmed me to know that it was back. She loosened her grip on me so I could move and the moment I was free, I lunged at her.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her close. Her purrs got louder. I moved my head and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. She apparently took that chance to do something to me. She slid out her tongue and licked the crook of my neck, causing me to let out an involuntary moan. I couldn't help it. It felt good. I felt myself giving in and leaned my head back so she could continue. Her tongue kept licking the same spot over and over again. I didn't mind. I actually liked it. A lot. As long as she didn't-

"Toothless!" I gasped. She stopped. She gave me her puppy face, telling me she was sorry. She had continued licking, but had started going _down. _

"I thought…" she tried.

"Toothless, it's fine. I'm just not…." I trailed off.

"I'm sorry. You were enjoying it so much that I thought you wouldn't mind." She said.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it. Believe me, I did. But I'm not ready for that yet. But it's probably going to have to happen at one point. So don't worry." I assured her. She put the top of her head on my for-head. I looked at her eyes while they stared back at mine.

"I love you." I said softly.

"Love you too." She purred. She nuzzled her head into my neck and I clung to her. I felt so content.

My dad was probably already up, and I had an idea of how I was going to explain things to him.

"C'mon. We should get up." I said. She pulled away and slid away from me. I got out of the bed after putting my prosthetic on.

"Now, wait a minute." I said, turning to Toothless. "When you turned human, you had two legs. Does that mean it healed your tail fin?" I looked at her tail and saw that one of the fins was still missing. The equipment that was used for me to fly on her was still sitting in the corner of the room. So was her prosthetic tail fin. I let out a relieved sigh. I honestly was glad her tail fin was still gone. Don't judge me! I'm pretty sure she was glad it was still gone too. "It's still not there."

She went over to the stuff in the corner and nudged it with her nose. I nodded in understanding and walked over, getting the equipment and adjusting it to fit on her.

"There you go." I patted her neck. We started downstairs, my prosthetic making its clinking noise and Toothless' paws thudding on the wood stairs. My dad was sitting on the bench again, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Dad?" I said. He jumped off the bench, surprised by my voice. That weirded me out a little. My dad almost never got freaked out or even startled, let alone by me. And he should've known I was coming from the noise on the stairs.

He saw me and calmed down.

"Gods, Hiccup. Don't…don't startle me like that." He said. There was no life in his voice.

"Uh…sorry. But…are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." I asked. He laughed a nervous, raspy laugh.

"I'm fine." He said. "But where's Cleo? And how did Toothless get in here?"

"Oh, Cleo left during the night." I said. "She woke me up when she was leaving and said goodbye, and one of her friends came to get her on their dragon. I walked her outside to say goodbye again and stayed out there for a while. I didn't really feel like going back to sleep. Toothless came flying in and I took her inside."

He stared at me blankly. It was weird. It was like there were no emotions on his face or in his eyes, and yet, there was every possible emotion playing through his face at the same time, canceling each other out so there were no emotions at all.

Then it just stopped. He completely shut down. There really _was_ nothing in his eyes. He was extremely pale, and Thor, he looked like a ghost.

"Dad? Dad, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Toothless whined, nudging my hand. I put my hand on her snout, but kept looking at my dad. His eyes suddenly flashed to life, anger consuming them. He directed his gaze towards Toothless.

"You." He hissed. "You did this! It's your fault, you stupid devil!" he was coming towards us now. I could feel the venom leaking from his voice. I looked down at Toothless. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and she was growling.

"Dad…" I tried to warn him.

"I ought to kill you right where you stand! You might've saved my sons' life, but you don't get to go and do something like _that!_" he yelled.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I almost shouted. Oh gods, what if he knows about last night?

"That's none of your concern!" he spat.

"Yes it is! It's completely my concern! Toothless is _my_ dragon! And I'm _her_ Viking! If you're going to be mad at her, then you might as well be mad at me!" I shrieked, stabbing my finger in his face. My own face was heating up. Now Toothless was backed up, her pupils big with worry. "And I swear to the gods, if _you ever_ pull something like _that_ again, then I'll…" I didn't know what to finish that with.

"Then you'll what?" my dad spit. I couldn't find the words. I let the tears stream down my face. I clenched the hand that was in his face into a fist and pulled it back. I ground my teeth together, closing my eyes, the tears still flowing freely. I didn't really understand why I was crying! I'm a sixteen year old Viking boy, I shouldn't be crying.

"That's what I thought." He muttered. I looked up at him. He looked like a mad man.

"What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

"That beast you call Toothless." He jabbed a finger in her direction. She whimpered.

I started backing up slowly towards her, narrowing my eyes. I was honestly a little scared of my dad right now. I had never actually been scared of him, just embarrassed around him and worried. I wanted to get out of there. I hopped onto Toothless carefully and trotted towards the door, keeping an eye on my dad. He watched me, but started inching towards us. I shoved through the door on Toothless.

I just wanted to leave. I didn't care what else was going on. We took a running start, speeding past Astrid.

"Hiccup!" she called after me. I didn't stop. I let the tears flow. In the distance, I heard my dad.

"Don't bother coming back! Especially if you have that devil with you!"

**Stoick POV**

I was wrong. I did care. A lot. It bothered me. I don't know what happened. I was fine at first, but after thinking about it for a while, I just snapped. As soon as Hiccup came downstairs after my sleepless night, we had the biggest argument since the one we had before we went to the dragons' nest.

I hated the Night Fury. I couldn't help but hate it. And when Hiccup went storming out of the house I followed him out.

"Don't bother coming back! Especially if you have the devil with you!" I yelled. After staring after them while they flew away, I looked down to see Astrid Hofferson glaring at me. I glared back. She narrowed her eyes, shook her head with a disgusted look on her face, and then ran to the stables to get her dragon and flew off in the direction Hiccup and Toothless went.

I couldn't believe how guilty I felt after that. I was afraid that my son hated me. I wasn't able to control myself then. I didn't even really hate Toothless that much! Sure, I didn't like her, but I don't hate her! Now instead of feeling anger and hatred, I felt fear and worry.

Why did I do that?

**Hiccup POV**

"What am I gonna do?" I cried. We were in the cove. I was sitting on the ground near the pond, my legs crossed in front of me. With my back on Toothless's stomach. She was curled around me. Her head was in my lap and the rest of her body curved the other way so her tail was also in front of me, enclosing me completely in her little circle. I put my arm on her head and fiddled with her ear as tears fell down my face. She made little roars of sympathy.

"What was he so mad about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he heard what happened last night. You never know when it comes to him. I mean, _you_ kissed _me._ So that's would explain why he was mad at _you_. And I could have sworn I heard a creak outside of my door last night. Plus he never liked you that much." I chuckled.

"I never really tried to get him to like me. He knew you would never let me go like that. So he never really tried to make you get rid of me." she said.

I sighed. "Well, I don't know if I wanna go back. He told us not to come back if I have you with me. But I can't do that! 'Cause once a dragon has a mate, they can't…well, break up with them, right?"

"Right. They are hardly separated too. That's why you see dragons' walking around in pairs all the time. The only time they are ever really separated is if their trainers need them or if they absolutely have too." She explained.

"So…you're going to follow me around everywhere?" I asked.

"Pretty much." She smirked. "But that's not really anything new."

"Good point." I said.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Someone called. Appearing from behind the opening I had always used to get here, Astrid waltzed in. A wide smile plastered her face. "Well, it's about time! You two have been playing cat and mouse forever!" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Sorry. Bad pun."

I laughed, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying. "All right. Just don't tell anyone."

"I know. I was never going to. Losing trust in me already?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can't lose what I never had." I muttered. Astrid smiled and dropped down next to Toothless's tail. Toothless perked her ears up and shot her eyes to Astrid.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" she asked.

Astrid stared. "I can't understand you anymore. You're a dragon." Toothless's ears drooped while she grumbled.

"She asked what you were doing here." I translated.

"Oh. I saw you rush out of your house so fast with your dad right behind you. You didn't stop when I yelled for you so I knew something was wrong. Your dad looked scary. I ran and got my dragon and followed you out." she explained.

"So where's Kaminari?" I asked, my eyes searching.

"I let her go off in the woods. She'll come when I call." She said. "By the way, I wanted to ask you if you could teach me Dragonese. So I can understand the dragons."

"Well, it's really hard to learn…But I guess if you really want to, we could give it a go. Just not right now." I said. She nodded. Her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Hiccup, are you okay? I didn't see what happened in your house, but judging by how your dad looked outside, it couldn't have been good." She said.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I don't even know why he was mad. I have an idea of what it might be, but I kind of hope that I'm not correct."

"Maybe you should come back." she said. "Maybe your dad is sorry."

"No." I said abruptly. "He said not to bother coming back if I have Toothless with me. And I can't leave Toothless."

Astrid sighed. "Can't you just leave Toothless outside the village and talk to your dad? Try to get him to let her come back, then go get her."

"No," I said again. "I don't want her out alone."

"Hiccup," Toothless said. "I'm your mate and your dragon. Not your pet. I survived 14 years on my own without a rider or any family. I'm a Night Fury. I think I can manage being on my own for a few minutes.

"I forgot about that…" I chuckled again. I must've sounded so stupid. And the weird thing is, in dragon years Toothless is six years younger than me. But in human years she's only one year younger.

"I looked over to see Astrid smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You…you really…love her, don't you?" she asked. I was kind of caught off guard by her ever so obvious question. But I answered anyway.

"With every inch of my soul."

"In love…with a dragon?" she said. That sweet smile was still on her face. I glanced down at Toothless who was looking at her strangely. This was not normal Astrid behavior.

"Is she okay?" She grumbled softly. I shrugged.

"I'm not 100% positive." I chuckled. "Astrid…?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. It's just…it amazes me that love overpowers the biggest things. A human falling in love with a dragon. It's supposed to be impossible. But here you are." It was my turn to smile. I didn't know what else to do. "So, please. Will you come back?"

"Not tonight, Astrid." I said. Her face fell. I sighed. "Just tell my dad. I'll come back in the morning. I promise. Me and Toothless can just stay here."

"Fine. But what are you gonna use as a bed? Hmm?" she leaned forward.

"You're forgetting." I said. "Toothless also functions as a bed." Astrid looked at me like I had three heads. "Oh gods! That came out wrong. WAY wrong. I didn't mean it that way! Jeez, you've got just a perverted mind!"

"That's what I get for hanging around Snotlout and the twins so much." She laughed.

"Have I really been neglecting you that much?" I asked.

"Eh, no. You're just always with Toothless. I could butt in when you're with her, but you guys always seemed so happy when you were with each other. I didn't wanna ruin it. So I succumbed to hanging out with Snotlout and the twins. Snotlout is going after me again. He won't leave me alone!" she cried.

"I know how that feels," Toothless muttered. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey! That's why you were wondering about Iratze! You were jealous!"

I blushed. "So? You were jealous of Astrid when we were dating!"

"Point taken." She narrowed her eyes in defeat.

"All right, well, I'm gonna go." Astrid said, getting up. "I'll let your dad know about you. If he doesn't try to kill me first."

"Okay. Good luck." I replied. She was probably going to need it. She nodded her reply and got up to go get Kaminari. "Oh, Astrid!" she turned. "Go ahead and tell my dad that Cleo was Toothless. I'm pretty sure I know what he was and about and it has to do with the fact that Cleo was Toothless." She nodded again and took off. As she disappeared through the trees, I heard her whistle, causing birds to come rustling out of the trees. There was the flapping of Kaminari's wings, and then there was silence. The only sounds were that of birds, fish popping out of the water, and mine and Toothless's breathing.

Being only about 11:00 in the morning, the sun warmed me. Actually, it warmed Toothless, who in turn warmed me. I leaned back and put my head on Toothless.

"I like Astrid." Toothless said, breaking the silence.

"Since when didn't you like her in the past 10 months?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Well, there was that point in time when you two were dating, Hiccup."

"I forgot about that." I defended.

"The insignificant little detail that it is." She laughed.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Okay."

**Astrid POV**

Kaminari raced off towards the village. I would have to tell Hiccup's dad that he would not be back until morning. I prayed to the gods that I would live that long. I will admit, I am probably the toughest female Viking in our village. But compared to Stoick, I'm like Hiccup.

Yes, I know. That last statement was mean, but as much as I love the guy it's true. And I am not the nicest person in the world. If someone messes with my friends though, they will regret it. Which is also why I never liked Snotlout that much. Even before Hiccup became my friend, when Snotlout picked on him, I didn't like it. I never picked on Hiccup. But when I did talk to him, it had a mean and rude tone to it. I remember one time when we were little, I gave Hiccup a pencil for his birthday because the one he had broke. He was very thankful for it. I didn't understand why. I just felt really bad for him at the time.

Then Hiccup found the Night Fury, I realized he was actually really nice and funny, he became my boyfriend, we broke up, and now he's in love with Toothless.

Love is freaky.

And now I'm on my way to see Stoick, which could very likely mark the location of my death. Yeah, I should be so lucky. Live life to the fullest right? Or to the extreme? Which one is it? I don't really know. I never really thought about how to live life until now. Whether you live life to the fullest or to the extreme, you end up dieing in the end. Some live longer, some don't.

Listen to me, I sound so depressed! I've never been the happiest person ever. But lately I have been, so I'm not going to ruin it.

Kaminari landed by the stables and I put her in hers. I started walking towards Hiccup's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door. When nobody answered, I let myself in.

Stoick was sitting on the stairs.

He looked at me, but said nothing.

**Yo people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My gosh, it's only 7:30 at night and I'm sooo tired! I hate Mondays! I don't know when the next chapter will be updated, I'm still writing it. So it probably won't be up very soon. But I will get it up ASAP. **

**All dragon's out,**

** -Mofo**


	9. The Madness of an Hour Or Two

**Hey everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but I have been grounded from the computer for really bad grades in school (grades like E's and D's) so I had to use the family laptop, which is really slow so I hate having to turn it on. But I'm starting to like it now because it never leaves my room and I get it all to myself to watch movies on! So I have been super stressed with school and home so I keep having breakdowns from stress. So please don't blame me for not updating quickly. I've got some super cool ideas for the next chapters though! And I don't need anymore ideas for who Astrid should date, I have already found someone!**

** ATTENTION: If you would like yourself to be put in the story, then leave a review telling me what you are like, what your name is, and where you live. I'm KIDDING ABOUT THAT LAST PART I'M NOT A STALKER! So leave your personality, your name, but if you want your name to be changed in the story then leave what name you would like. I will choose 5 people maximum. How they appear in the story will be scattered, one starts in one chapter, and another in the next chapter, maybe. If I am not able to get the personality right or I feel I'm doing something wrong, I will stop putting real people in the story. If I do that, I'm dreadfully sorry. I am just now deciding to do this, so I'm still not 100% sure that I will be ABLE to. Get what I'm saying? Enjoy the story! **

_Random Lyrics: All this talking to you, I don't know what I'm to do. I don't know where you stand, what's inside of your head? All this thinking of you, is that what you're doing too? You're always on my mind, I talk about you all of the time. So don't waste another day! Don't waste another minute! I can't wait to see your face, just to show you how much I mean it! Open up your heart! Help me understand! Tell me who you are, so I can show you who I am. – Stop Standing There, Avril Lavigne_

**Chapter 7: The Madness of an Hour… Or Two**

**Hiccup POV**

"Hey bud?" I said. I sat by the edge of the water in the cove, watching fish swim lazily by. Toothless was over on the other side of the water, just pulling a fish out of it. She dropped it on the ground and looked over at me. "Do you think you could catch me a fish and cook it a little? It's lunchtime now, and-," she cut me off.

"I'm all over it," she said. She crouched down, waiting for a fish to come close enough. When one did, she lunged forward and caught it, being careful not to touch it too much with the inside of her mouth. I walked over and knelt down besides it. She blew a soft fire on it, slowly cooking it. When it was cooked, I ate it.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she replied.

"Do you think Astrid is still alive?" I asked, smiling.

"Maybe. I don't like your Dad that much and seeing him in that kind of state was freaky. Astrid's tough, so I think she will live. If he _does_ try to kill her, then I'm pretty darn sure that he won't be the chief anymore." She said. I started laughing.

"Good point," I said. Silence followed. Without knowing it, I began humming. Toothless's ears twitched.

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked. "It sounds really nice."

"Oh, I, uh…" I blushed. "Well…It's kind of weird, but…do you remember when you started to trust me? Ah, no duh, you remember that. I had this dream, and it was replaying that whole day back to me starting from when I gave you the fish to when you actually let me touch you. But there was music in the backround. It was probably the most beautiful music I have ever heard. It's always stuck in my head. I didn't even know I was humming until you said something. But you know me…I never pay attention to anything. I have the attention span of a Spiral."

"Yeah, you do," Toothless smirked (as much as a dragon can smirk)

"Shut up. You weren't supposed to agree with me," I muttered.

"Well, I think it's very sweet that you had a dream with me in it even before you realized I was a girl."

"It _was_ only a dream, though," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and _I'm_ only a dragon, but you still love me," she said.

"Yes, I do. And I'm so glad that I told you. I was starting to lose it. Thank you _so_ much for forcing me to tell you the other reason," I said.

"Yep, that's me! The stubborn dragoness. The…forceful one." She gargled with laughter.

"That's nothing to brag about," I smiled. "Hey, bud?"

"Yes?"

"Are you worried about what people are going to think when they find out about…this?" I asked.

"Of course, Hiccup. Who wouldn't be? I mean, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later. _You're_ going to be the one to tell them, though. I'll just…you know…support you." She said with a wink.

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled, smiling. She snorted and licked me.

**Okay, so, please read this. I'm sorry for interrupting, but it's necessary. All the credit of this next part goes to P3MF, the author of "What You Meant To Me" which by the way is the story that gave me the inspiration to do a Hiccup/Toothless romance. It's only in third POV because that's how he wrote it, and I thought it was sooo good that I don't want to ruin ANY of it. So, absolutely all credit of this next scene goes to P3MF. I will tell you when it gets back to my own writing. **

**Third POV**

Toothless looked at the sand, perfectly remembering her first drawing to Hiccup, her gift to him. Hiccup smiled looking at the spot as well in remembrance. "We…we really had those first days, didn't we?" Toothless rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if you don't count all those times you crashed me into a wall, you clueless jerk." They both laughed happily, thinking over past days.

"Hey Toothless…" she tilted her head curiously, "What is it, Hiccup?" Hiccup had a longing look in his eyes, saying nothing while concentrating on the splendor of Toothless's gorgeous green eyes.

"Nothing." She blinked. "Nothing huh…" Toothless was quiet for a moment swishing her tail whilst she was thinking. "What's wrong, Toothless?" she looked sadly at him and sighed.

"It's just…I'm having so much fun…Being with you, playing with you, talking to you…" _Loving you…_ She thought. Hiccup raised his eyebrow. "So…What?"

She bristled at his careless comment. "Hiccup, I keep thinking that one day…I'm just going to wake up, and you won't be there with me. That all out times together are a dream I'm having. Then I'll wake up one day, and it'll all go back to when I was just the 'Night Fury'." She gazed down at the grass and closed her eyes, but talked in a tone silencing all other noises.

"Or one day I'll wake up without you. Wake up someday, and you aren't here anymore, like all the times I've spent with you when you were only a fleeting dream…"

Hiccup solemnly stared at his dragoness. "Buddy…" he rolled his hands in fists and took a deep breath. "Toothless…that will _never _happen." She was surprised to hear Hiccup talk that way and looked at him with her full attention.

"Toothless, I'm not a god, someday I might go away…but I'll _always_ be with you Toothless, cause-because…" He sighed, and smiled his goofy looking smile at her. "I love you."

"Hi-Hiccup…" Toothless's eyes started welling up. Those three little words still felt foreign to hear from her rider…she loved him so much; she couldn't bear to lose him.

"I don't care if you are having a dream or whatever, what matters is that I love you, Toothless. I want to be the one that shares your pain, then person who comforts you. Not some horny Viking that wants you for children or some kind of trophy, but I want to be with you because…"

Hiccup smiled, a tear going down his cheek. "I want to spend my life with you."

Toothless was so deeply moved by his words…she had never heard him say something so- so wonderful…She let a single tear hit the sandy beach, the water coming in and out quietly.

Hiccup blinked in surprise again, "H- hey…Are you crying, Toothless…?"

Flinging herself at Hiccup, totally taking him by surprise, she stopped inches short of actually hitting him (which would've sent _him_ flying for once).

She rubbed against him, as Hiccup opened his eyes to notice he wasn't on a crash course to a rock well. He let out a huff of amusement, and watched Toothless stand up on her back legs.

` "Hiccup…" she whispered to him, smiling her infamous gummy smile. "All I've...All I've ever wanted was to be with you. I didn't care if you made fun of me, or even when you called me a pet because…all I want…is you…I love you, Hiccup. Even if I'm human or not, I'll always love you, for you, not for being the strongest, but just for being you, my Hiccup."

He was about to say something, but he gasped, feeling Toothless's scaly mouth pressed against him.

A small flick of her tongue sent Hiccup into a deep blush, and he caressed the back of her head with a gentle hold of his arms. They gazed deeply into their best friend's expression, and they both moved for it.

He gently placed a kiss on her ebony "lips" and Toothless continually moved her tongue up and down Hiccup's mouth, not feeling ready to enter his mouth, or let him enter hers.

_This…_This was the best feeling she had ever felt. No amount of grass could compare to the simple pleasure of kissing her rid- no, her best friend…

Sadly, they broke apart as quickly as they had started, a little moan exiting her throat but happy still that she had kissed him a second time, and he still loved her.\ Her head sagged, "But, Hiccup…I- I can't love you…I don't deserve you, I- I killed…"

Hiccup grabbed her head tightly, "I know girl…But Toothless…" He smiled weakly, "You aren't made to destroy with that body of yours…Look at everything we've made, Tooth. Look at the Berk we made today, and it's all thanks to you, me, and most importantly…Us." He held Toothless's right paw endearingly, her claws trembling in his grasp.

"Hi- Hiccup…Oh Hiccup…I- I…I'm sorry!" she buried her head in his chest, her crown of flaps surrounding her head all raised as she kept bobbing her head against his body.

"And it's okay, because I know you'll come back, Toothless. Even if one of us goes away…"

**And there you have it! P3MF's kiss scene between them! I asked him to write it for me because I couldn't come up with anything. Everything I tried writing for this scene turned out horrible. Now back to Hiccup's POV which will be kind of short.**

**Hiccup POV**

It had been about half an hour since me and Toothless had kissed a second time. It had made her extremely happy, as it had made me completely wonderstruck by how amazing it was.

_I _told_ you that no matter how you do it, it will always be the right way, _I had said with a smile. Though it had made me very happy, it also left me feeling very tired because of how much we talked during it and all the tears she shed, making me want to cry myself.

As we lay on the grass by the small beach in the cove, my eyelids started drooping.

"Toothless?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you," I said for about the hundredth time today.

She chuckled. "I love you too, Hiccup."

And I slept.

**Toothless POV**

I woke to the patter of rain drops on my body. I thought nothing of it and assumed it would just sprinkle, thinking that I could be able to cover Hiccup from a light drizzle. Putting my wing over his face so he wouldn't wake up, I remembered everything from earlier today. I felt everything _but_ regret.

When the rain started to get faster and harder, I started to worry. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was nothing but black clouds. I felt a raindrop hit my eye and I blinked a couple times to get it out.

Oh gods…this wasn't going to be good. The rain then decided to start coming down in sheets. No, more like blankets. I nudged Hiccup with my head.

"Wake up, you lazy fishbone! We need to leave! Now!" I begged. He mumbled something like, "Five more minutes…" then woke up when I poked him in the face with one of my teeth. "Hey! What was that for?" he glared at me. His eyes widened when he saw the rain falling and how drenched I was. "Did this just start?" he had to shout because the rain was so loud.

"Yep!" I roared.

"I have an idea of where we can go," he said, "Why don't we go to Iratze's cave?"

"Sure! It's not too far from here," I agreed. He got out of my hold on him and within seconds he was soaked. I moved so he could get on my back. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to fly in the weather, but we had to get to Iratze's quickly.

He got on and positioned himself how he usually did.

"Let's go!" he clicked the prosthetic into place and I took off flying.

The rain was very hard to fly through, but so far we were doing okay. We made sure to stay a little below the trees so we weren't right in the line of lightning if it did strike. I could hardly see anything in front of me. But my other senses led me there. I heard Hiccup cough and sniff. Was he getting sick already? Humans get sick faster than I thought. Then again, it _is_ pouring rain.

"THOR ALL MIGHTY!" Hiccup shrieked as lightning struck down on a tree not too far from us. Thunder sounded through my ultra sensitive ears. It was probably worse for me than it was for Hiccup, but I'm sure his fear was much greater than mine. "Faster Toothless!"

I grunted loudly in response. I pushed myself to fly faster and to try not to run into trees at the same time.

Another coughing fit from Hiccup distracted me a little. "Are you okay?" I roared.

"I'm," _cough_, "fine. Just keep going! We're almost there!" he said.

We finally made it to the cliff and I dove down into the cave. Stumbling a lot, Hiccup's prosthetic unattached and he fell off of me, sending him tumbling across the cold, hard, wet ground.

"Hiccup!" I cried. I ran over to him. He sat himself upright, coughing and moaning.

"What the Hell is going on in here?" I heard another dragon from further inside the cave roar.

"Iratze!" I said out of relief.

"Toothless?" he gasped when he saw me. His eyes found Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

"We're sorry, Iratze, but we got caught out in that storm and I'm pretty sure Hiccup is getting sick. We can't go back to the village until morning so we came here," I explained.

"Why can't you go back to the village?" he questioned.

"Long story," I sighed, "Please, can we just stay here until morning?"

"That's fine with me," he said without any further interrogation.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" I asked, moving closer to him. He was shivering uncontrollably and coughing and sneezing.

"It's nothing. Ju-just a ccc-c-cold," he stuttered.

"That rain really got to you fast," I said. I curled up around him, sliding one wing under him so he wouldn't have to sit on the cold hard ground. And then the other wing I put over him to keep him warm. He lay down with his head on my front paw. I opened my mouth so I could bring some heat to him. I made the fire in me cool down enough so I could keep it at a light haze in my throat, but hot enough so I could fan it over Hiccup to warm him.

As I was doing this, Iratze lay down in front of us and watched us with suspicious eyes. I had a feeling that he suspected something was going on between us. Might as well just tell him now.

Hiccup was warm enough to be a bit perky again, although his coughing fits and sneezing hadn't stopped. He turned over so he was laying on his stomach with his arms in front of him on my paw and his head resting on my arms. He sniffed.

"Iratze…" I started.

"What's going on?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Well…um…Hiccup and I…we're not really…just friends…" I said slowly.

"Okay?" Iratze said.

"Well…" I tried to explain it a little bit more without making it sound weird.

"I'm her boyfriend, 'kay?" Hiccup said matter of factly. I burst out laughing.

"You guys are mates?" Iratze asked. He didn't sound all that surprised.

"Pretty much. Well, not mates. There has to be what the humans call 'sex' for that to happen. So for now he's just my…boyfriend. Gah, it feels weird saying 'boyfriend'," I laughed.

"Now you know how I feel when I have to say 'mate'," Hiccup mumbled.

"Hm. Now, Toothless, this really doesn't shock me. You were always the odd one out. It doesn't surprise me that you would fall for Hiccup," Iratze solemnly said.

"You never found a mate?" Hiccup asked concern in his voice.

"No," Iratze stretched and yawned, settling down.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have stolen Toothless from you," he apologized.

"It's not your fault. She would have never gone for me anyways. And I understand why." Iratze glanced at me.

"You got that right," I said. But Iratze had already fallen asleep. Apparently _some_ dragons don't care what others have to say…

"I feel bad for him," Hiccup said, turning over.

"So do I," I replied, "I wish we could help him. You know, find a mate and all."

"Same here," Hiccup sighed, "It seems that none of the dragon's out there are ever going to work for him. If he was human he would probably have a shot at one of the girls in Berk." He started coughing again got really pale. I put my head right next to his and licked him. Once his coughing stopped, he whispered something to me.

"I love you Toothless. More than anyone or anything."

It seemed to me that these words were getting thrown around a lot lately, but I didn't mind it at all. "I love you too Hiccup. With every bit of my soul."

While he at least _tried_ to fall asleep, I tried to think of a way to help Iratze. He's been all over the world trying to find a mate. But he's always been stuck on me. I know he's convinced himself that he's in love with me, but I really don't think he is.

It was then that Hiccup's words actually made me think of something. What if Iratze _was _human? That would at least give him a chance to see if he liked any of the girls in Berk. Oh, I wish I could help him. But those papers specifically said that only Night Furies could transform. And they could only do it once in their whole life. So it was impossible for him to do that in any way shape or form.

I tried not to yawn as I suddenly grew very tired. Flying through that storm had tired me out. It was still raging outside, but I could somehow tell that it was only late afternoon.

_Please, please, please! Find some way to help Iratze. He's probably miserable! Do _something_ for him!_ I thought as I started to drift off into sleep.

But…

Was Iratze…_glowing?_

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! It was actually supposed to go on for even longer, but I thought that you guys had done enough waiting, so I cut it short. I will get the rest of it up soon. I'm currently working on the 8****th**** chapter right now. It's going to focus on the dreams all the main characters are having. That includes Iratze, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and I'm even going to throw in one of Snotlout's dreams just because I thought it would be funny even though he's not a main character at all. **

**So yeah, please do NOT be mad at me! I WILL NOT HAVE HOUSEHOLD OBJECTS BEING THROWN AT ME! I know what some of you guys did to TolkienNerd! It's not very nice to throw kitchen sinks at people! My slippers will come after you if you don't tone it down a bit! **

**I got the idea of Iratze's, uhm… 'glowing' from Achereus. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT YOU HAVE ME A BUNCH OF IDEAS! I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!**


	10. Annoyance and Sickness

**I said boom chica boom…boom chica boom…Oh, hello there my fellow **

**Fanfiction-ers! Ha, okay, so, I kind of just decided to make the first five people who leave a review saying they want to be in the story, into the story. But if I really just don't think I can handle it, I will choose the next one. So at this point, keep leaving reviews for that! Don't be surprised if I send you a message asking questions about your person or what you think they should do. The first two people I am going to do are TolkienNerd4832 and A-Crazy-Redneck. There is a third one that I MIGHT do, her name is Nicole, but I'm still not entirely sure.**

** This is to Nicole (The chick who said she wanted to be in my story): I'm not sure if I would be able to get your personality right. There is a bigger possibility of me putting you in the story than me NOT putting you in it. It's just, you seem kind of complicated for some reason. I'm not sure. I'll PM you or something. Thanks though for wanting to be in the story. I really needed a few new characters. **

** Oh, and for those of you who read the reviews that other people have left on my story, if you're wondering why I'm putting A-Crazy-Redneck in the story even when he didn't even leave what his name is or what he's like or anything like that, it's because I text him a lot so I already know what he's like and what his name is. **

** Anyway, I think you want to read the story now. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Annoyance and Sickness**

I couldn't tell where I was when I first woke up.

I felt like complete and total crap. I was sweating but at the same time I was _freezing_. My throat burned and my head ached. I felt sick to my stomach. I don't think I've ever felt that cruddy before.

I was just starting to remember everything and where we were. I was curled up with Toothless in Iratze's cave. I remembered everything from before we even came here, how I kissed Toothless and how she kissed me back. I felt a warm feeling go through me, and I knew that it was a good one. I opened my eyes, only to be stopped by a coughing fit again. Toothless moved a little and I felt her snout on my cheek.

"Everything okay?" I heard another voice say. A…human voice. But I was the only human in this cave. Toothless seemed to notice too. "What the…?" And apparently so did the owner of the voice. Toothless and I both slowly turned our heads.

"Who are you?" we both asked, which in my opinion sounded a little weird since one of our voices was human and the other was dragon.

The boy sitting in front of us had brown hair. Dark brown, that is. It was in a messed up bundle on his head, like he had just been sleeping. The clothing he was wearing included a blue tunic, black pants, and a pair of black boots. He had muscular arms and he looked to be about my age. Brown eyes and somewhat high check bones were featured on his face. All in all, he could probably easily get a girlfriend.

He stared back at us for a minute.

"Hellooo?" I said in a scratchy voice. "I'm talking to you!" The boy kept staring.

Finally, he seemed to realize that I was talking to him.

"Hiccup? Toothless?" The boy said, squinting, "What's going on?"  
"We were going to ask you the same thing…hey! How do you know our names? And you still haven't answered my last question."

"Guys, it's me. Iratze." He said. A look of shock passed on Toothless's face, and there probably would have been one on mine if I wasn't so tired.

"Iratze?" Toothless gasped.

"Yeah, what the heck happened to me?" he said, exasperated.

"I have _no_ clue," I was very calm, seeing as I had already been through this once before.

_But I thought that only Night Furies could transform…_ I remembered.

"I…I think I might have an idea as to how this happened." Toothless said, embarrassingly.

"You do? How?" I asked while trying not to sneeze (for anyone who's interested in how this drastic event ended, I failed and ended up sneezing my brains out).

"Well," Toothless began, "last night when me and Hiccup were talking about…you know," she looked at me with the kind of look that says,_ You better know what I'm talking about or I'll spit fire all over your pathetic face! _And then continued: "And he mentioned a way to... help you, I guess."

"Help me?" Iratze cocked an eyebrow (that was gonna take some getting used to).

"I'll explain later. Anyways, I thought about it, but I realized it was probably impossible. I kind of prayed to the gods for a way to help you, and before I feel asleep I saw that you were glowing." Iratze looked at Toothless like she had said something like, _And before I fell asleep, I saw that you were mating with Hiccup. _Which at the moment, was an image that really didn't do much to settle my stomach. "You must have transformed over night."

"Like you did?"

"Exactly," Toothless nodded, "But you're lucky. You actually woke up with clothes."

"I see," Iratze looked like if he held back his laughter any longer, he was going to pee himself. Finally, he calmed himself by taking a deep but shaky breath. "But…how am I going to get back?"

"Same way Toothless did, I guess," I suggested. "But you didn't change on a full moon. Maybe you'll just change back to a dragon on the next one. Toothless changed into a human on a full moon, then transformed back into a dragon on a new moon which was only two nights ago. You will probably change back on the next full moon which is in fifteen days. Unless you don't _want_ to change back…" More coughs erupted from me, this time forcing a bunch of gunk up my throat.

"Why wouldn't I want to go back? I'm _supposed_ to be a dragon!" Iratze said.

"I-," I tried to say something, but Toothless cut me off.

"I liked being human," she shrugged her gigantic shoulders. I shot her a death glare for interrupting me. She rolled her eyes. "It was actually kind of fun. But…I wonder…Hey, I could shoot flames from my hands and had scales on them. Do you?"

"I don't know. Let me see…" Iratze held his hands away from us and concentrated on trying to shoot flames from his palms. Nothing happened. He looked at his hands. "No scales either."

"Okay, so no leftover dragon traits like Toothless had," I confirmed. "I still don't understand how this is even possible! Only Night Furies are supposed to be able to transform."

"Pfft, just because you guys read a piece of paper doesn't mean that everything on it is right." Iratze sighed.

"Can we worry about this later?" Toothless asked. "We should probably be getting home."

"I don't know if I can ride you up. The only way out is to fly and Iratze isn't a dragon anymore, plus I feel like something crawled into my stomach and died." I gagged.

"Maybe you could just ride her up to the top of the cliff with me, and then she can walk the rest of the way to the village with us on her back." Iratze explained his idea.

I considered it. On one hand, we can stay here in the cave with no food or water or anything to keep us entertained, or I can man up and ride Toothless to the top of the mountain…flying…moving around a lot…Oh, gods, I think I might throw up. But looking at the two choices, I had to pick the latter.

"Alright, I probably have enough strength to do that," I tried to convince myself of that, but it wasn't working very well. "Can you help me up, Iratze?"

Iratze nodded and came over to me while I tried to sit up. He put his hands under my arms and pushed me up. I stumbled, almost falling over and feeling like I was going to hurl. If I thought I felt sick before, standing up was a whole other story. I stood up so fast I went momentarily blind.

Toothless rushed over to me and put her head under my arm. "Thanks, bud," I said weakly. She crouched down so I could easily get onto her. I got everything in position.

Once we were ready, Toothless walked outside. I put my foot in the right position as she prepared herself for take off.

"Go," I choked. She took off at a 90 degree angle and I almost vomited from the movement. Whatever sickness I had was worse than just a cold. So far, I had had coughs, nauseous stomach pains, headaches, and sneezing.

As soon as we got on the ground, I leaned forward and put my head on Toothless's neck. I started coughing again and when I felt something in my throat, I leaned over and threw up. Toothless stopped for me.

"Hiccup, what in Freya's name is wrong with you?" she asked. Iratze put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh, I don't know," I gagged. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and groaned. "My chest is starting to hurt."

"Man, we gotta get you to the village and fast." Iratze said.

"Toothless, go ahead and run, I'll be fine." I ordered her. She hesitated, but nodded and took off running full speed. It was all a blur. We were there within 5 minutes.

Toothless ran into the village and roared for someone to come and help me. My vision was starting to blur, just like it did while we were running. I heard yells from people calling my name in a panic and saw then racing towards me.

But one yell and one person's worried and scared expression was the one that I saw as clear as day.

My Dad.

**Toothless POV**

Hiccup was sick, extremely sick. At first it just seemed like a cold, but then he started puking and getting very weak. He complained of a headache and chest pains constantly, but especially when he coughed. I was really worried about him.

When we landed in the village, people came rushing toward us. Astrid and Stoick got to him first. Stoick looked really scared and frightened. I then looked at Astrid. She looked worried, but she gave me a small smile. Nobody seemed to notice Iratze, although he _did_ get a couple glances in his direction.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cried. He lifted his almost unconscious son into his beefy arms. Iratze hopped off and stayed with me. Stoick gave me a somewhat apologetic look and then turned and ran inside the house. I glanced at Iratze, signaling him with my eyes to follow.

I went inside the house and ran up the stairs. I didn't care if Stoick didn't want me in there, he's _my_ Hiccup! I burst through the door and into Hiccups' room, where Stoick was laying him on his bed.

_Please be all right,_ I thought. I went to the side of the bed and put my face next to Hiccup's ghostly pale one.

"Who's that?" I heard Iratze ask me. I glanced up.

"Astrid," I answered with absolutely no interest.

"Oh, okay," he said plainly.

"What the Hell happened?" Stoick questioned roughly. Hiccup looked like he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Are you…still mad?" he asked softly. Stoick kneeled down.

"Oh, no. Not at all, son," he looked like he was on the verge of tears. I highly doubted that they would come, but I could see them. "This is all my fault. I didn't mean to get out of control like that." He turned to me. "You, I'm extremely sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. But Astrid told me that, uh, you were Cleo. Is that true?" he looked slightly nervous. I nodded. "Okay. And one more thing; who on earth is this boy?"

"I am Iratze. I'm a friend of Hiccup and Toothless." Iratze said, grinning.

"Dad," Hiccup gasped. "I don't know what I'm sick with, but since I am probably going to be in bed while I'm sick with it, have Iratze translate what Toothless says, and Astrid is the only one who knows how to ride her."

"How does Iratze know how to understand dra-," Stoick started.

"We might as well tell him since he already knows about Toothless being Cleo." Hiccup cut him off. "Iratze is a Toxic Nightshade dragon. He…well, last night me and Toothless stayed in his cave, and after I fell asleep, I guess Toothless transferred some of her power to Iratze. He turned into a human over night."

"Did we actually decide that it was me who transferred power over to him?" I asked. "What if he just, you know, changed? What if I really had nothing to do with it?"

"I think that you gave him some of your power, honestly." He shrugged.

"What are the gods planning?" Stoick muttered to himself.

"And Dad?" Hiccup said.

"Yes?"

"What were you so mad about?" Stoick's face turned to guilt.

"I was…well, I heard that you and 'Cleo' were still awake and I went upstairs to tell you to go to bed. I heard you say, 'Toothless' and I stopped in front of your door. I heard the whole conversation between you two, and then you stopped and I didn't hear anything. I had to assume that you two had…" he trailed off.

"Kissed?" Hiccup gave a weak smirk. "Then you assumed correctly." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was upset because I couldn't believe that your dragon had kissed you. I'm still concerned, but only because I'm afraid of what people are going to think."

"I really don't care what people think of this. I'm going to tell them sooner or later, but not until I'm feeling better." Hiccup's face calmed. He looked like he was asleep and his breathing sounded shallow.

The minutes Stoick turned, Hiccup jerked up in his bed and started coughing, hurling in the process. Once he stopped, he lay back down, uncontrollably shivering. Stoick put a hand to his forehead-which was absolutely _covered_ in glistening sweat, despite his coldness-and grimaced.

"Fever," he muttered. I think I might have an idea as to what he has, but I'm going to check with the medicine man just in case." Another thing I should mention, we have a medicine man _and_ a medicine woman. I've mentioned both in the past.

Stoick started to walk out, but Astrid grabbed his arm.

"What do you think he has?" she whispered, although I could hear her perfectly.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he might have pneumonia." He whispered back. I'd heard of that. Sometimes people ended up dieing from it.

Oh gods, no. I don't think I can handle Hiccup being on the verge of death _again!_

"Oh…" Astrid's arm dropped limply to her side. I put my snout on Hiccup's cheek and whimpered. He tried to smile and his eyes closed.

"It's…it's gonna be…oh…ah…" he drifted off into sleep.

"Okay." I finished for him. It _had_ to be okay. If he died, I would have nothing to live for either. I felt Iratze's hand on my head. "I'm sorry I turned you into a human."

"You didn't mean to," he said. "And it's actually kind of cool."

I looked away, knowing that he was probably lying through his teeth. I then remembered that Astrid was in the room. She backed up and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. The next thing I knew, Iratze was walking slowly over to him.

Was he…worried?

**Iratze POV**

The Astrid girl…

She seemed really scared and worried. Not as much as Toothless, but still. I felt like it was _my_ job to at least comfort her. Seeing as she was so worried about Hiccup, I would say that he's a really good friend of hers. I found myself walking over to her as she sat down at the foot of Hiccup's bed.

That's another thing; how do I know what all these human things are? I only _just _turned into one! Maybe the same things happened for Toothless.

"Are…you okay?" I asked, crouching next to Astrid. She looked over at me with surprised eyes, jumping a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me!" she hit me. Jeez, all I did was apologize! "Nothing _ever_ scares me, you got that?" I nodded quickly, finally sitting down and rubbing my arm where she had hit me. She sighed. "I really don't know if I'm okay. Hiccup is one of my closest friends. If I dies then I don't know what I'll do. If he has what me and his Dad think he has, then he has a pretty likely chance of not surviving." She then whispered, "It's gotta be harder for Toothless, though, considering she loves him." I flinched a little. "You alright?"

"I…I'm fine," I said. "I'm still a little weirded out by that. I try not to act surprised around her, but it kind of annoys me that she picked a human over me."

"You like Toothless?" she asked.

"I think it's more like love." I could talk normally now, since Toothless was asleep.

"Don't worry. You'll move on." Astrid smiled. "Gods know I did. I really didn't have much of a hard time when Hiccup broke up with me." I blinked in surprise. "Or even when I found out he loved Toothless. Probably because I never actually loved him. I just haven't found someone."

Astrid seemed like the kind of girl who was tough, but had a sort of soft side. She was actually really pretty for a female.

But…that doesn't change the fact that I want to go back to being a human.

Does it?

**Well, that's it for this chapter. So, the weird thing is, chapter 7 and this chapter right here, are supposed to be one whole chapter put together. But it was so long that I decided to cut it in half and make it two different chapters. BUT WAIT! There is a third part! There is still more of chapter 7, which will most likely be the second to last part of chapter 7. This is probably confusing you all (it's actually confusing me right now too) so I'm going to stop talking. **

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Again, stress and all that other shebang! But good news! I've gotten an A on my last two social studies tests and am starting to understand math, and I got a 21/24 on my language arts project! AAAANNNDDD….WAIT FOR IT….I officially have a boyfriend! His birthday is May 22, so wish him a happy birthday! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! Lol, just kidding! But yeah. **

**Remember the three R's everybody! READ, REVIEW AND RECYCLE! **

**All Aliens out,**

**Mofo =^.^=**


	11. Going to Involve a Lot of Explaining

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated again in a while. Oh, who am I kidding, I've said sorry for not updating on every chapter! I was studying for finals and stuff in school, and I did really well on my report card (except for a C+ in math, but that's normal for me). So yeah, school's finally out, and summer has arrived :D So I'll have a lot of time to work on this story! I'm officially a freshman! 9****th**** grade baby! But High School isn't going to be the same without my Sexy Chalupa (nickname for my best guy friend) there. He moved away the week before school ended, and I cried my eyes out when we said goodbye. But the good news…I recently got to Skype with him when I was over at his girlfriend's house! That was fun :) we were up until 3:28 in the morning talking to him! **

**Sorry, I seem to be sharing things with you guys that you don't even care about xD**

**OH! WAIT! I almost forgot, in the previous chapter, I ended it with, "But…that doesn't change the fact that I want to go back to being human. Does it?" IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY: "go back to being a **_**dragon**__**"**_** Not HUMAN. I realized it said that a few days after I posted it. Huge mistake XD Sorry you guys! I'll try to pay more attention this time :) Enjoy yourselves!**

**Chapter 9: This is Going to Involve a Lot of Explaining**

**Hiccup POV**

Even in sleep, I could still feel the pain.

Nagging pains in my chest, and the constant pounding in my head. But as soon as the dream started, all of it faded away.

I was standing in…nowhere? It was whiteness and fog all around me. I got the impression that I would normally be scared out of my mind right now, considering I was literally surrounded by _nothing._ But honestly, I felt safe here.

"Hiccup…" a voice called softly. Great, now I'm hearing voices! Although, I thought it sounded like it was coming from a bit of a distance in front of me. I wandered toward it. Eventually I came across a woman. She was completely white. It seemed like her eyes stared off into nothing. Her eyes and her lips were the only parts of her (that were visible, anyway. Ahem…) that was not white. Her eyes were cloudy and grey. They looked like they had actual clouds in them, swirling around behind the pupils. Her lips were pitch black. Flowing robes covered her, and she slowly came towards me. I was sure she was a goddess, but I didn't know which one she was.

"Hiccup, I am-," When she tried to tell me who she was, only whispers came out. She huffed, rolling her cloudy eyes. "Damn you, Odin. I apologize, Hiccup. It seems that I am strictly forbidden to reveal my identity to you. But we can put that aside, can't we? I understand you are quite confused about how Iratze is human."

I nodded. "Yes. I don't understand it. Aren't only Night Furies supposed to have that power?"

"They are," She confirmed. "But Toothless…she is a unique dragon. We assumed she would need help in the future. Or rather, she would need help to be able to help someone. We understood why she wanted to turn human. Actually, she didn't really _want_ to. I saw that you two were so in love, that we let her power overtake her and turn her human. You would have never told her that you loved her if she hadn't changed."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Iratze?" I asked.

"I just thought I would explain that to you since you two never really figured out _why_ she had turned human." She shrugged. "But when she turned human, she never fully changed. We made it so she didn't use all of her power. She wasn't a complete human."

My head was spinning. "Wait, how? How was she not a full human? It's not like she had a tail coming out of her butt or anything."

"Think about it." She smiled.

I did what she said and thought. She hadn't been a complete human…so that means that she still had something dragon about her when she changed…

"Oh!" I felt my face light up. "She still had all those dragon traits. Like the scales on her hands, her ability to shoot fire out of them, and her strength!"

"Yes. That's exactly right," she said. "So since she still had some power left, she was able to transfer it to Iratze. The reason why Iratze has nothing dragon-like about him is because he used every bit of power he had. Toothless _didn't _use every ounce of power she had."

"I get it now," I said. I noticed that I was starting to drift away. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome, Hiccup. I hope that helped." She grinned.

And then I woke up.

**Astrid POV**

"Uh…" I stared at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was mumbling 'Thank you' and 'I don't know', while Toothless was over on the floor flipped over onto her back, growling and moaning. She started kicking her legs.

All of a sudden Hiccup decided to wake up, putting all of his effort in to sit up. Toothless did the same. They boy next to me, who's name I couldn't remember, was looking at the two of them with an odd expression on his face.

"Whoa," Hiccup breathed.

"Well, that was just about the weirdest thing I've seen in a long time." The boy next to me said.

"I'm with you on that one," I agreed. "What the heck were you two dreaming about?"

"For me," Hiccup said first. "I was being talked to by some creepy white goddess."

Toothless growled. I looked at the boy next to me.

"Um, she said, 'Me too, except she was in black clothing with black hair.'" He translated.

"I can't think of what goddess she is." Hiccup groaned, coughing and laying back down. "She told me how you were able to become human." He gestured to the boy next to me.

Toothless apparently said something again, because the boy translated for me. "She said, 'Same here.'"

What snapped my attention away from the boy was Hiccup gagging and becoming extremely pale.

"Oh gods…" I muttered, going to grab a bucket. I got one to him just in time for him to throw up in it.

"Well, isn't this fun?" the boy said.

"It's not his fault he's sick!" I defended Hiccup, glaring at the boy. "I'm going to see Stoick and the medicine man. Take care of him!" I stormed out.

"Um…okay? Bye?" The boy said.

Technically, he's a dragon. But still, he was considered a boy.  
A fairly good looking human boy who seemed like he cared…

**Toothless POV**

So now we knew why and how Iratze was a human. Some goddess visited us in our dreams. Why do all the weird things keep happening to us? Why not someone else? I couldn't think of the goddess's name, and neither could Hiccup. We had never seen any drawings of her. But we were pretty sure we got two different people. The one who visited me had black clothing and hair. The one who visited Hiccup had white clothing and hair, although they told us the exact same things.

When Hiccup had woken up from his dream at the same time I did, he had seemed healthier and stronger. But within a few minutes, he was throwing up and having more chest pains. I felt so bad. We both went through that storm together and he was the only one to be effected by it! But at least I was healthy so I could help take care of him.

In other news, I wasn't entirely sure, but I was starting to think that Iratze liked Astrid. He had only known her for what? Fifteen minutes? But the real question is:

Will Astrid like Iratze back? I just hoped that she would within the next fifteen days. Then our problem with Iratze would be solved.

"Toothless?" Hiccup rasped. I went over to him, putting my head underneath his arm. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, not understanding why he was apologizing.

"For getting sick and making you worry." He whispered.

"That's not something to be sorry for, Hiccup." I grunted. "I should be saying that _I'm_ sorry. If I had gotten you out of that storm faster…"

"Either way, we always have something to apologize to each other for. Seeing as I'm me, and you're you, it's going to have to be that way." He winced and starting coughing again. It didn't seem like this sickness was going to depart anytime soon. With it being near the end of springtime, a lot of people were bound to get sick. Maybe not _this _sick,but still sick.

Maybe if I had been paying a little more attention, I probably would have noticed that Iratze wasn't in the room…

**Iratze POV**

Hiccup and Toothless were busy, so I decided to give myself a tour of Berk. I had only been here once before when I was a dragon dropping off human Toothless and Hiccup.

I like Hiccup and all, but it still bugged me that Toothless chose a human over me. Astrid said that I will get over it soon, but I've been trying to get over it for more than three years! I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Toothless, but how am I supposed to know? Aren't you only supposed to…_really_ fall in love once in your whole life? Maybe I'm _not_ really in love with Toothless.

Anyway, Berk looked about the same since the last time I was here. Every time I passed by someone they just stared at me, probably wondering I was. I gave awkward waves in a few peoples directions.

"Ahh!" I hear someone yell. There was a loud crash. It seemed that it was coming from one of the smaller buildings. I walked over to it, peeked in, and saw a large man on the floor underneath a bunch of pots and pans and some weapons.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over.

"I'm alright." He said, a heavy accent in his voice. Heavier than Stoick's. Did all the adults in Berk have these accents?

I pushed some of the pots and pans off of him, being extra careful with the weapons. After that I grabbed his meaty arm and pulled him up. "Thank ya, lad."

"No problem," I replied. He was large, with a peg leg, and a prosthetic hand. His chin jutted out, and he had a long braided mustache.

"And who might you be? A friend of Hiccup's?" he asked.

"My name's Iratze, and yes I am." I confirmed.

"Haven't seen you around before." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, my first time here as a human." I chuckled.

"You're a dragon?" he asked.

"Toxic Nightshade. Don't ask," I sighed. "I didn't want to be a human. But apparently I didn't have a choice! Anyway, who are you?"

"Gobber," he stated. "Hiccup works for me."

"Oh, okay." I nodded.

"Where is the lad?" he disappeared yesterday." He wondered.

"He's sick," I said. "I don't remember what he's sick with, but he's in bed and his girlfriend is up there with him."

"Girlfriend? Last time I checked he was trying to kill me for almost telling Toothless he loves her." Gobber told me.

"That's who is girlfriend is. Well, mate…I don't know! All I know is that Hiccup and Toothless are 'together' now." I grumbled.

"Finally! They've come to their senses!" Gobber exclaimed.

"More like lost them," I said, kicking one of the weapons.

Not the best idea.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I grabbed my foot and started jumping all over the place. The thing I had kicked had been a spiked ball, and my toes hit the part of it that wasn't spiked, but one of them scraped across the side of my foot, cutting open the boot and reaching my skin.

"Yep, yer definitely a friend of Hiccup's." I heard Gobber mutter.

"I'm not supposed to be this clumsy! Hell, I'm not even supposed to be a human! I'm seventeen! I should be a dragon and have a mate by now!" I cried. "How do I even know how old I am as a human? I'm not supposed to know this!"

"All right, all right!" Gobber shouted, grabbing my shirt with his good hand. We earned a few odd looks from Viking's passing by. "You're gonna have to learn to deal with this, lad! Toothless did, so I think a boy that's older than both her _and_ Hiccup can get through this!"

"But I'm not a boy!" I screamed. "I'm a _male dragon_ for crying out loud!"

"You sound like an old man! Young people don't say 'for crying out loud.' What are you?" Gobber asked, putting me down.

"I don't know! Did we not just go through this?" I asked feeling annoyed. I straightened out my shirt.

"Calm down!" he ushered. "I'm gonna tell ya somethin' lad. You're a male dragon. But for right now, you're a human boy! There's nothing you can do about it until whenever it is that you turn back into a dragon. And you need to forget about Toothless, she's never going to like you as more than a friend. Hiccup already took the position you wanted."

"How did you know that I liked Toothless?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," he smirked.

"Seriously, how did you know?" I pestered.

"Are you really that stupid, boy?" he sighed.

"I'm not stupid!" I defended. "You know what? I'm just gonna go. Have fun cleaning up."

"Are you kidding me?" He called after me. "You help me up and then you just leave me to clean…" I didn't hear anymore after that.

"Wasn't that fun." I said to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Watch it, kid!" I heard a gruff voice say to me. I looked to my right and saw a guy heading towards me riding a Monstrous Nightmare. I jumped back, missing the gigantic claws by inches.

"I'm not a kid!" I shouted at him. He only laughed and kept moving. "Jerk."

I turned back to my right, not looking in front of me. I found myself stumbling backwards, catching and steadying myself, then looking back to see who or what I had crashed into. I hiccupped a little at the sight of Astrid on her butt looking up at me with an annoyed face.

"Astrid!" I gasped. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"You better be sorry," She muttered. I reached down to help her up, but she swatted my hand away. "I can get up on my own, smart one."

"I just thought that…"

"That I'm a girl so I need help standing up after getting knocked down by some idiot dragon-boy?" she scoffed.

"Shut up!" I snapped. She raised her eyebrows. "Just shut up! I'm not an idiot, I'm not a kid, and I most certainly am not a human! So don't you dare tell me that I am! I don't care how tough you think you are!"

She stared at me. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Nice job. Most people wouldn't stand up to me and tell me to shut up. I'm not saying it was the smartest idea. But I _will_ give you credit for that, dragon-boy."

"My name is Iratze." I told her.

"So?" she shrugged.

"So can you called me Iratze instead of dragon-boy?" I urged.

"Nah, I like dragon-boy better," she smirked.

"Why?" I groaned.

"'Cause it's fun to annoy you, but fine. Iratze." She winked, walking away.

"Thanks...Astrid…" I stared after her, looking at how she walked. She was beautiful.

_Astrid._

Just thinking of her name made my heart pound.

That can't be good.

**Astrid POV**

I don't really know what it was, but something about that boy…I mean, dragon, was…I can't find the word for it.

It should be a good word, but I'm not sure if that's such a good _thing_. I hardly know him! And he hardly knows me. I gotta say, I respect the fact that he can stand up to me. Most people are smart enough not to. He looked pretty pissed off, so I didn't tease him anymore after that, except for the whole 'dragon-boy' thing.

He really _was _kind of attractive. The only person I had ever thought was cute was Hiccup. But this guy…

"Iratze." I mumbled. I liked his name.

"Dude!" I heard someone call. It sounded like Ruffnut. I turned to my left to see her sprinting across the dirt toward me.

"Uh…yeah?" I blinked.

"Did you see the new guy?" she asked, skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Yes, Ruffnut." I groaned.

"Really? When?" she asked, looking surprised.

"I know him personally. He's a close friend of Toothless." I said, giving an annoyed smile.

"But he's a human!" she gasped.

_Overdramatic much, Ruffnut? What's wrong with you? Never seen you this worked up about a guy before. Hell, I've never seen you act this girly about anything! _I talked to her inside my head, knowing she couldn't hear me. "Actually, he's not. He's a dragon. But you didn't hear that from me." I hissed. I started to walk away.

"Wait!" she called. I turned. "At least tell me his name!

I sighed. "Iratze." I, once again, walked away. I heard Ruffnut's foot falls getting farther and farther away as she ran to go find my cousin, Camicazi. I hardly ever made contact with her. I really hated her. Everyone thought she was perfect. She hates me for no reason. When she was little, she didn't need training for the dragons. She taught herself, when I had to be taught by someone else. I'm a few months older than her, with the same good looks. I'm honestly surprised that Hiccup never liked her. I think it's because she was always horribly mean to me, and he was convinced he was in love with me. He didn't care that I hated him, even though I had a bit of a soft spot for him when we were little. I knew what it was like to loose a parent. My dad died a while before Hiccup's mom passed. I also knew what it was like to have a cousin bully you. What with Snotlout always picking on him, I felt bad for him. Camicazi's behavior towards me is what made me the tough Viking girl that I am today, so I guess I should be thanking her. I won't, though. I hated her more than I used to hate Hiccup, and still do. Nobody talks to me about her, and I would _really_ like it to stay that way.

When I reached the chiefs house, I opened the door and stepped inside. Before I closed it, I saw Iratze still standing where I had left him, staring at me.

With that stupid expression on his amazing face.

**Goddess POV**

To Odin, it was a good thing that I never revealed what goddess I was.

But to me, I didn't like having no one know who I am.

Since I am the goddess of dreams, I have a very childish and imaginative personality. I am able to split my personality, like I did with Hiccup and Toothless when I visited them. I visited Hiccup as the part of me who is calmer and nicer, while I visited Toothless with the opposite, so she probably got snapped at a lot by me.

I wanted to tell them who I was, but Odin refused to let me. I ask him why constantly, but he just will _not _tell me! Every time I open my mouth to say my name, I choke or only whispers come out.

Not a lot pf people know who I am because most people forget their dreams a minute after they wake up. But I think Hiccup and Toothless are much more unique. I have a feeling they will figure out who I am soon enough. Not only did they bring peace between dragons and Vikings, but they did what was thought to be impossible.

They fell in love.

**Toothless POV**

Well, this is going great.

_What's that, Toothless? I'm sensing a little sarcasm, there._

Oh, really?

_Really._

Someone give me a prize, I'm officially a genius!

_Shut up._

Actually, why don't _you_ shut up?

This is what happens when I dragon's mind becomes a bit scrambled.

And right now, my mind isn't exactly…_in order._

So I'm stuck here with Astrid, Stoick, and a screaming Hiccup Haddock. His chest pains aren't getting any better, his head hurts, he coughs up mucus or blood, and he won't stop shivering even though he's sweating.

It's been about three days since me and Hiccup had the dreams with the weird lady in them. So that means three days since we cam back to the village, and three days since Iratze became human. Twelve days left for Iratze. But I'm really hoping that he will have a lifetime left to be a human. Astrid should be able to win him over by then.

That is, if she _wants_ to win him over.

I'm still not entirely sure if she likes him. I'm 99% sure Iratze likes her, but there's always that 1% hanging there in front of my face.

Another loud cough erupted from Hiccup as he hunched over in pain.

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid groaned. I growled at her.

"Like you said, it's not _his_ fault he's sick!" I knew she couldn't understand me, but I thought she would get the message. She looked like she was going to say something back, but then seemed to think better of it. I nodded defiantly.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Stoick demanded. "_My _son, _your_ boyfriend," he looked at me, "And _your_ friend," looking at Astrid, "is sick!"

"Really?" I mumbled to myself. "I haven't even noticed."

"We've only ever had to deal with pneumonia once," said Stoick. "And it lasted a couple weeks. The boy who got it almost died."

"Who was the boy?" Astrid asked. Stoick's eyes took on a pained expression.

"It's…it's nothing. He's long gone now and isn't ever coming back. Forget I said anything." He looked like he was about to cry.

Whoever this boy was, Stoick must've been really close to him.

I glanced at Astrid, who was laying Hiccup's head back down on his pillow. She seemed to notice and glanced my way, too. She gave me a light shrug.

My To Do List:

Get Iratze and Astrid together

Make sure Hiccup survives

Find out who was in our dreams

Figure out who this boy is

(IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER! C'mon, don't you think I would put 'make sure Hiccups survives' at the top if it was in a certain order?)

**WALLA! IT IS FINISHED! This was the concluding chapter to the 7****th**** chapter, split into three parts. But I made them their own parts instead of naming them "Chapter 7 part 2" or whatever.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made. **

**Please please PLEASE review! I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter so it was kind of worrying me that nobody liked it, or people are getting tired of my story. I have low self esteem -.- If people stop reviewing, I stop writing the story.**

**Oh yeah! Guess what I found out? I HAVE 8 DIFFERENT PHOBIAS! Here, I'll name them for you:**

_**Arachnophobia:**_** Fear of arachnids (Spiders, scorpions) – I'm afraid of any bug or anything related to a bug, really.**

_**Selachophobia:**_** Fear of sharks – the movie Jaws just increased that for me, and I will NOT go swimming in oceans. **

_**Ranidaphobia:**_** Fear of frogs – I'd rather not explain this one. It involves a cup, a frog, a large neighborhood, two twin girls, and pajamas. **

_**Prosophobia: **_**Fear of progress – I'm deathly terrified that the world is going to progress technology-wise too fast, inevitably causing the Earth to end. **

_**Pneumatiphobia: **_**Fear of spirits in the darkness – every time I'm somewhere dark (much to my disappointment) it feels like there's something behind me, and I will turn around and see there's nothing there, then let out a sigh of relief.**

_**Phasmophobia:**_** Fear of ghosts – I swear to boobies, they're watching me 0.0**

_**Odontophobia: **_**Fear of the Dentist – I HATE THE DENTIST! **

_**Nyctophobia – **_**Fear of the darkness – Please help me D:**

**OH! Hey, tonight, as of June 24 (?) I am going to start working on a romance oneshot for Kung Fu Panda! It's between Tigress and Po. I just thought they were so cute together! And I just saw the second movie on Thursday night with my friend. I just thought that the second movie was SCREAMING "Po likes Tigress! Tigress likes Po!" I bawled my eyes out during that movie :'( If you haven't seen it, GO SEE IT! IT'S AMAZING! It's my second favorite movie now :D How To Train Your Dragon is still my favorite, though ;) So check out that story when it's up, if you like the movies, anyway. **


End file.
